The Jinchuuriki of Whirlpool
by Meow382
Summary: Watch as three Jinchuuriki make their way in the world. What if Kumo had gotten Hinata and sealed the Nibi into her? What if Fuu moved to Konoha as a child? What if Jiraiya had raised them as his own children, and stepped up and acted like a Godfather to Naruto? Read and find out. Very AU but try to keep things realistic for the Naruto universe. Full description inside.
1. Author Notes

Watch as three Jinchuuriki make their way in the world. What if Kumo had gotten Hinata and sealed the Nibi into her? What if Fuu moved to Konoha as a child? What if Jiraiya had raised them as his own children, and stepped up and acted like a Godfather to Naruto? Read and find out. Very AU but try to keep things realistic for the Naruto universe. Will have some Hyuuga bashing, and mild Sakura and Sasuke bashing.

(A\N) Hi all first English is not my native language. I am taking English classes though, so figured would be good for me to try writing in it. Not only is it fun but it also makes great practice. Constructive criticism is welcome be it storyline or grammar and spelling. Please no flaming or bashing. Pairings will be NaruXHinaXFuu no harem outside that. Side pairings in story will be LeeXYakumo and SasukexHanabi (see below changed Hanabi's age) other pairings will be hinted at but will not be explored in-depth (example TemarixShikamaru.) I will be making all three of them very powerful borderline godlike, to balance that I will also be giving many of the Akatsuki a power boost as well, possibly post curse mark Sasuke as well. next chapter I will give an overview of their training and childhood until their first mission. Because I want to get to the more interesting parts of the story. Also I want to explain them becoming strong very young before people say it isn't possible. Remember this Kakashi graduated from the academy at 5, made chunin at 6, and jonin at 10. So with training and talent it is possible to get that strong at a young age. With the amount of people I have them training with. They will be chunin or jonin level before they even start the academy due to them getting trained at a young age. Please bear with me as far as paragraph placement I am working with Notepad and that might throw the spacing off.

Keep in mind that the three main characters childhood will be very different from cannon so they will act OOC this will be most noticeable with Hinata as she will actually have teachers and parents that encourage her. All three will pick up traits from one of their teachers or parents.(Jiraiya's perverseness for Hinata, Tsunade's love of gambling for Fuu, and Kakashi's hip attitude for Naruto.)

List of things of the top of my head that are AU from the start that might be missed while reading my story.  
1. In this fanfic Hanabi is only a year or so younger than Hinata. Due to shall we say Hyuuga influence she will start the academy early and be in the same class as Hinata.

2. Yakumo Kurama will never develop her inner demon. She will be like Lee only using genjutsu.

3. I know that in Canon there isn't a civilian council. Here there is one but it is not as powerful as it is in many fan fictions. Here it is more an advisory role to help the Hokage rule the village and can only overrule the Hokage with a 2/3s majority. Here each clan has one vote, the Hokage has one vote(Asuma votes for the Sarutobi clan.)1 each for the hokage's advisers appointed by the Fire Daimyo (including 1 for Danzo)for a total of 3, The ANBU commander has 1, and the civilians have one vote for their side of the council. There are more than one civilian councilor how ever each year the civilian councilors pick a head councilor to be their voice and to vote in their name (Currently Mebuki Haruno) . Keep in mind that Konoha is a military dictatorship and the council only has what ever powers the Hokage delegates to it. However that does not mean they will not try to go behind the Hokage's back from time to time. The following clans have a seat on the council. Senju, Uchiha, Kurama, Hatake, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara, Aburame, Sarutobi, Hyuuga, Hikigaeru(Made up last name for Jiraiya), Inuzuka and the Uzumaki (With Teuchi holding the seat in trust until Naruto becomes a genin. As ordered in Kushina's will. Yes Teuchi knows Naruto's heritage.). Namikaze is not a clan which is why Kushina kept her last name and they decided to give Naruto her last name. This set up gives the council a total of 18 seats, 13 from the clans, 1 from the hokage, 1 for the civilians 3 for the advisers, and 1 for the ANBU commander. Meaning 13 votes are needed to override the Hokage on anything. If the Hokage seat is vacant then the council has no power. Only the jonin council (every active duty jonin and ANBU in the village at the time gets one vote) does even then it can only approve or disapprove a new Hokage appointed by the Fire Daimyo.

4. In this fiction Orochimaru never really leaves the Akatsuki. He is a member with a lot of autonomy he has no team-mate in the Akatsuki as he has plenty of his own minions. Pain and Tobi(still debating on making him Obito or not) really don't care what he does so long as he doesn't go against Akatsuki's goals or bring too much attention to them. He also helps Akatsuki with many other things. I always felt the Akatsuki needed a mad scientist type and who better than Orochimaru and his crew. (What type of Organization bent on world domination doesn't have a mad scientist?) He will however still have Oto. Many of the Power ups I will give to Akatsuki will probably be from Orochimaru (especially Kakuzu's Have special plans for his power up.). Even in Canon there was so much potential for cooperation between Orochimaru and Akatsuki. I am just going to say in the story Orochimaru decided He could wait a while before he tried for a sharingan so he was willing to wait for Sasuke to awaken it. Therefore he never tried to take Itachi's, meaning he never "betrayed" Akatsuki.

5. I know in some stories Naruto is beaten, mobbed, overcharged, denied basic necessities, Sabotaged, and Etc. Here other than once he is pretty much left alone other than talking about him behind his back, glaring at him, and telling their children to stay away from him. In this story Sarutobi acts like the God of shinobi and Hokage we all know he is. There will only be one attempt on Naruto's life and it will be dealt with harshly. Just as Sarutobi said in cannon any attempt on their life and the law will be applied. Naruto however due to having Kurama sealed into him will still overhear some of the talk due to sensitive hearing and such.

6. A word on how using the powers of a Bijuu works in this story.(notice the one tails operates different even in cannon these will not apply to Gaara. To compensate Gaara since I powered up the other Jinchuuriki He will be getting a bloodline that he could realistically have.) First up every Bijuu gives their host certain powers depending on what Bijuu they contain. Some of these will be obvious others not. These powers can for the most part can be used regardless of whether the jinchuuriki is on good terms with the Bijuu or not. (examples: Gaara's sand, Fuu's wings, Roshi's lava release, and Yagura's coral techniques Ext.) Others such as negative emotions sensing you must be in cooperation of your Bijuu to use or at least have control of the Bijuu's chakra. As far as the Bijuu cloaks go. There is the version one cloak it looks like a red shroud where you can still see the Jinchuuriki. In this version your speed, healing, ninjutsu, and strength are boosted. If you are cooperating with your bijuu then you can go up to your max amount of tails in this state. If not then at the point you start to lose control you automatically go on to a version 2 cloak. In a version 2 cloak everything gets boosted even more than a version 1 cloak other than you can no longer use ninjutsu. This is the lowest stage that you can use a Bijuudama. When you manage to get control of the Bijuu's chakra you unlock 'insert tail number' chakra mode. (Based on the nine tails chakra mode in Cannon. I think all the Bijuu should have something like Naruto where they can use the beasts full power without doing a full transformation. Plus that mode just looks bad ass on Naruto.) In this state you have the most power from a Bijuu short of a full transformation. In this state everything is boosted and you can use genjutsu and ninjutsu again. Unique to this state is the ability to share your chakra with others.(just as Naruto did with the alliance in cannon)Though you must be on good terms with your Bijuu to share chakra. The next level is a full transformation this is the most powerful mode. For lack of a better description you for all intents and purposes become a Bijuu. You can use both the chakra mode and transformation even if the Bijuu isn't cooperating though you must be careful not to over use or it can kill you.

7. In this story Minato sealed all of Kurama into Naruto. I don't understand why he split the chakra even in cannon considering that both of his previous jinchuuriki held all of Kurama. From the sound of it Mito even managed to get Kurama's chakra.(Based on the fact she had negative emotions sensing.)I know Minato said Naruto would need that power at some point. To this I agree on the other hand sealing only half of his chakra seriously nerfs the amount of power Naruto would get from it. I would think that Minato would want to maximize the amount of power Naruto would get from Kurama not nerf it. I know someone is going to say he did it to make it easier to control Kurama, but that still makes no sense as Minato and Kushina did not know exactly what was required for full control of a Bijuu. Otherwise I am sure Kushina would have tried to control Kurama.

8. In this story Minato's team-mates on Team Jiraiya were Kushina (before she married Minato.) and Mikoto Uchiha. (Rookie of year, Top kunoichi, and dead last format.)

9. I know some stories make it where you may only have one summoning contract. In this story you can have as many as you want so long as both summons agree. That will allow both of Jiraiya's children and Naruto to all have the toad contract and have another contract as well. I am basing this on Cannon where Sasuke is shown to be able to summon both snakes and hawks.

10. In this story there are way more than 9 genin that actually pass the test every year. I am going to say that the 66 failure rate Kakashi mentioned was exclusive to the bell test. The shinobi alliance in Cannon could muster 80,000 shinobi. That means all villages being equal that is 13,000 per village minimum. (Of course we don't know how many per village were sent, and some probably sent more than others but I am going by the all things being equal method.) There is simply no way they could reach those numbers if only 9 people graduate every year. Naruto's class is only one of many graduating that year, and I will just say that the story like cannon only focuses on the rookie 12/konoha 15 in this story.

11. In this story Chakra chains are an Uzumaki kekkei genkai along with the minds eye of Kagura. At some point Naruto will learn how to use them though it will be a while until he can use chakra chains to Kushina's level. Used to I didn't think of chakra chains as a blood line then Karin used them so I figure it has to be.  
12. Elemental affinities: In this story one is not limited to what their affinities are so far as jutsu go. Using jutsu of your affinities are simply stronger, cost less chakra, and are easier to learn. It is also possible in this story to acquire other affinities through training though each additional element you acquire makes it harder and take longer to get another affinity. There are even shinobi in this story that have trained enough to have affinities for all five elements (Naruto at some point, Kakashi and Hiruzen) though that will not be common. Mostly due to the fact that mastering new affinities take so long that most shinobi don't live long enough to do so. The only exception to that is of course those with a rinnegan they can use all elements from the start.

13. I am changing the rank structure from cannon the following is how the structure is set up. I find it hard to believe that a militaristic society like a shinobi village runs on only three ranks. In this story the chunin exams are not the only way to make chunin for the same reasons as number 10. In this story the chunin exams are more to show off your best chunin candidates. Most chunin make it based on field promotions. Those that make it through the exams though usually tend to be promoted the fastest though so many people prefer to attempt the exams at least once.  
The jonin exams however are the only way to make jonin and are a private event away from public view. This is to ensure that the Hokage does not play favoritism for promotions to the senior ranks. The exams are open to all Elite chunin. The exam format has not changed since the first hokage and can only be changed by a two-thirds majority vote of the council. The examiners then can make a shinobi a special jonin or a jonin depending on the amount of skills shown. If a special jonin wants promotion to jonin then they must retake the exam.

Low genin : Recently graduated genin in need a lot of extra attention from their sensei.

Mid Genin : Shinobi of genin rank that have proven to be dependable. Usually still need to be watched by their Jonin-sensei. Promotion authority Jonin-sensei.

Elite genin :genin that have proven to be the best of the best for genin level. They are a Low chunin in all but name. This is a rank to allow genin leadership experience before they become a full chunin. This rank is often used as a stepping stone for chunin that are field promoted. Mostly because this rank can be skipped completely if one passes the chunin exam. Rank recommended by Jonin-sensei approved by the Hokage.

Chunin: Would be considered the lower level Non-commissioned officers of the shinobi world. Knows how to handle themselves in many situations. Can be appointed by field promotion or through the chunin exam. In both cases final say on promotion is given to the Hokage.

Elite chunin: Would be considered the higher level Non-commissioned officers. These are chunin that have excelled and are recognized as the most experienced chunin. Promotion authority is the Hokage.

Special jonin: Would be considered warrant officers of the shinobi world. They are shinobi that are more skilled than a chunin. Unlike a jonin they are specialists in one area. (tracking, torture and intelligence, medical ninja, teaching, and ext.) Promotion authority: are promoted from the jonin exams.

Jonin: Are generally all around strong shinobi usually able to take on 5 to 10 chunin opponents and win. They are the officers of the shinobi world. Promotion authority: are promoted from the jonin exams.

Elite jonin: Are the best of the best of the jonin rank. Highest official rank before kage. Promotion authority: Are selected by a promotion board consisting of the Hokage's advisers and the Jonin commander. The hokage can vote in the event of a tie.

14. I am going to explain how their use of shadow clones in this story will differ from cannon. It always irked me that in cannon Naruto's solution for everything, was always throw enough unorganized clones at it to weaken it, then kill it with Rasengan.(though that did change further along in Shippuden.) Even for Naruto that is a big waste of chakra especially when he would use 1000 clones for a job that 10 to 20 could do if they had been more organized or used more skillfully. Sometimes we literally see hundreds of clones just sitting around burning chakra waiting for some of the closer ones to get killed so they could hit the target with their fists.  
In this story the clones will be organized by what the objectives are. Including how many are summoned. To describe the amounts of clones I am going to use standard unit sizes from the army. I will list the sizes for the units at the bottom of this description. The teamwork for Naruto, Fuu, and Hinata is such that even their clones will work in groups in most cases, other than reconnaissance. The way they are used is they will usually have Hinata clones up front for taijutsu.(of course some Hinata clones will be in the rear as well for collaboration jutsu with her fire attacks) While Naruto clones use long to mid-range jutsu, or sneak around and flank or assassinate the target, sometimes both at the same time.

Fuu for lack of a better word will be the Air support using throwing weapons,and long-range jutsu, in addition to dive bombing at any openings that she sees. Only the original Fuu will have her insects so her clones will not have that option. Fuu will also be useful for long-range transportation. Mixed in with the taijutsu clones using a Henge each of them will have a few exploding clones to either soften up the enemy and make openings for the other clones to exploit.

Before I get to how they are organized I will tell you my take on shadow clone training. In this story Shadow clones can be used to learn just about anything from taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and reading. They how ever do not transfer physical fitness to the user so having them do 1000 push ups each will not help you get stronger. I know some people will say that Taijutsu is physical, and they are right to an extent. However a good portion of martial arts is muscle memory. Muscle memory is a mental function. How ever your body must be in good enough physical condition to execute the moves. Thus the original still must strengthen the body to keep up. So no putting 1000 clones to learn Goken and being able to keep up with Lee while the original is off cloud watching with Shikamaru the whole time. How ever if the Original is doing an Insane Gai workout while he they have 100 clones doing the Kata for Goken they will be able to master the moves up to what their body allows.

Table of organization for clones. When I say for example they summon a platoon of clones this is what I mean numbers wise. I have modified the Russian army system to fit groups of three. As I was in the Soviet army it is the one I understand most. For those such as the American army that rarely use Regiments they are meant to be a bridge unit between Battalions and Brigades.

Squad 12 clones 4 each. Great for tight spaces example any of Orochimaru's hideouts.

Platoon 36 clones 12 each. A good formation size for reconnaissance and areas that are kind of open but where space might still be an issue. Example end of bridge in wave.

company 108 clones 36 each. The most commonly used great for most situations where defensive positions can be found. Example Forest of death or any of the other forests around Konoha.

Battalion 324 clones 108 each. Great for open areas like plains that allow plenty of manuver  
anything past here is useful where lots of muscle is needed and will rarely be used if ever. Best used for mass combat. Examples Orochimaru's Invasion of Konoha and 4th shinobi war.

Regiment 1500 clones 500 each

Brigade 3000 clones 1000 each

Will never see this one probably, but here is the upper limit if they went to chakra exhaustion with clones(late Shippuden era chakra reserves), without using their Bijuu or sage mode. They will not be able to make this many until well into the Shippuden era if ever, nor should they ever really need to.

Division around 12000 clones 2000 Hinata clones 4000 Fuu clones 6000 Naruto clones.

Blanket Disclaimer : Just so I don't have to keep saying it for all the other chapters. I do not own Naruto. If I did I would have killed off Sakura in wave for being so damned useless. And Naruto would have learned more in his training trip.

'thoughts'  
**Bijuu and Summon speech/ Someone pissed off**  
**Jutsu**


	2. Childhood and Training

(AN)This chapter is long so bear with me I wanted to get their childhood and training all in one chapter. The chapter after this will be their first mission outside the village. The next chapter will be the search for the bikochu arc then a massive Wave arc with plenty of battles.

Chapter one The beginning

(Outside Hyuuga complex 3 years after kyuubi attack. ) 'I think I did a pretty good job getting everyone pretty wasted this evening. Who knew the Hyuuga "Strongest in Konoha" couldn't hold their liquor. Right about now the paralysis drug I put in the last round should be taking effect. By the time it wears off, I should be back in Kumo and a warm welcome.' thought the Kumo Shinobi as he snuck into the Hyuuga heiress's room. Soon he injected a powerful sleep drug into the Frightened girl's neck, and with that he was on his way to Kumo with the girl.

(The next morning ) "What do you mean that Hinata is not in her room?"shouted Hiashi at the branch member maid. "Exactly what I said, I went to get her dressed this morning, and she is not anywhere in her room."said the branch member. "Damn it, lock down the compound, and get Hizashi and a few others with strong eyes to scour the village. I will go see the Hokage at once!" yelled Hiashi to his aid. With that he stormed out and started to run full speed towards to Hokage tower.

(Hokage tower a short time later.) "I need to see the Hokage at once this is an emergency." said the Hyuuga clan head. As he stormed past the two chunin guards on duty. "Please care to explain what couldn't wait for me to finish my earlier meetings. What can I do for you Hiashi? I have never seen you like this." said Sarutobi."My apologies Hokage-sama for barging in here like this, but Hinata is missing. I already have the best in the clan scouring the village as we speak, and have locked down the clan compound. We can not allow an unsealed byakugan to disappear from Kohona, especially my daughter. I have a feeling that it is probably the delegation from Kumo that is responsible."said Hiashi at a fast pace. "Get me Hana Inuzuka ,Shivi Aburame, Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai have them meet me at the Hyuuga compound now." said the Hokage to the ANBU behind him. "You are to emotionally involved to pursue her abductors Hiashi. So here is the list of everyone on the Kumo delegation, take a few of my ANBU, and use your byakugan to account for all of them, if any are missing inform me at once. I will also be borrowing Hizashi for the rescue team as he has the next strongest byakugan after yours. Don't worry if anyone can find her then it will be the team I am sending."said Sarutobi.

(Hyuuga compound a short time later) "Hana Inuzuka , Shivi Aburame, Hizashi Hyuuga , Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai sorry for the short notice. Your mission will be to track and rescue the Hyuuga heiress. Hizashi you will be in charge of the mission. You have permission to enter foreign territory if needed. However inform me as soon as possible so I can make you all missing nin for the rest of the mission. In the event anything happens I want complete plausible denial here. Kumo is suspected in the kidnapping. If they make it to Kumo use extreme discretion. We have just ended a war with Kumo no need to ignite another war over this unless it is last resort." explained Sarutobi.

(meanwhile in Kumo Raikage tower) "Raikage-sama I have successfully acquired an unsealed byakugan unharmed." said the Kumo ninja. "Great work take her down to the sealing Bunker. While you were gone Yugito was seriously injured on a mission by some guys that refused to stay dead. We managed to drive them off, but Yugito was beyond saving. The Nibi had to be extracted. So the Nibi will need a new jinchuuriki. They will be expecting you."said the Raikage. 'Byakugan and a Bijuu in the same body oh the possibilities. Best part is the Nibi will only help make those eyes even better, and make them look like a cats eyes. So no one will be able to look at her and tell she has the byakugan. When she is old enough she will start a clan in Kumo.'thought the Raikage.

(three weeks later Kumo with Team Hizashi) "the building over there definitely has her scent coming from it."said Hana Inuzuka. "Only two guards high chunnin level out front according to my insects."said Shivi Aburame "Good here is the plan. Gai and Kakashi take out the guards quietly if possible. Shivi help them with your insects. Myself and Hana will infiltrate as you three take care of the guards. After the Guards are taken care of I want Kakashi to aid me and Hana to search the house. Gai and Shivi will stand watch and defend if necessary. Any questions?" briefed Hizashi "None ,OK, Scatter."

(Ten minutes later) "Found her. Though her chakra looks weird. What have they done to her? Wait a Second I Have seen this red chakra before in the demon brat back home. God damn it Hiashi and the Hokage are not going to like this, but they have put a monster inside her. Guess it's to late to go back now." Said Hizashi knocking the girl out and placing a chakra seal on the girl. So as to hide her now massive amount of chakra during the escape. "Lets get out of here fast."

(The next 30 minutes were a running battle across Kumo to escape with Hinata.)

"Everyone go I will hold them off while everyone else escapes, we are just outside the gates once you reach fire country you guys should be fine. Tell Hiashi to take care of Neji for me, and that I am sorry I couldn't find Hinata before they put the monster inside her!" Yelled Hizashi. With that he turned and faced the 20 Kumo shinobi in pursuit. He then managed to hold them up for 45 minutes leaving 10 of them dead before incinerating himself and the rest of the pursuers with a massive fire Jutsu.

(Taki Council hall 3 years after kyuubi attack) " I call this meeting to order, first order of business is what is to be done with the new Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi Fuu. As most of you are probably aware the previous jinchuuriki lost control trying to learn to control the Bijuu. A good portion of the village was destroyed with many of our finest shinobi dead, or seriously injured. It is only by good luck that Jiraiya of the sanin was in the village at the time on business , and kindly helped reseal the beast again. Also fortunately for us the child in question is a three-year old orphan. so no one of importance will miss her if something were to happen to her. Jiraiya has informed me that if the child dies however the Bijuu will escape again. So execution is out of the question ,and at this age banishment is out as well. At least until she can take care of her self . There is also the problem of the Akatsuki. Jiraiya has informed me that they are after the Bijuu for some unknown reason. Their members are all S-ranked criminals including Orochimaru the snake summoner. It is my opinion that at this time having a Bijuu is more of a burden than a Blessing. We should not have to worry about defending her while we are rebuilding. It is my opinion that we should secretly sell her to Konoha in exchange for a trade agreement and 60M ryo enough to rebuild the village with some left over. Jiraiya has offered to make our case before the council in Konoha."

(15 minutes later )

"The vote was unanimous for selling her. Jiraiya please try your best to make the case in Konoha."

(4 weeks later Hokage's office)

"What do you mean that Kumo sealed a Bijuu in my daughter!? This can't be my daughter. Look at those eyes they look like a damned cat! Her eyes are two different colors for Kami sake!" yelled Hiashi. "DNA has already proven it to be true. As well as a fully operational Byakugan regardless of what it looks like. " said Sarutobi "Fine I know we can't kill her because it will release the Bijuu, then we must put the caged bird seal on her."said Hiashi. "Also out of the question I have looked at the seal. While I am no Jiraiya on the subject even I can see that would disrupt her seal. Because the caged bird seal would also use her chakra to maintain the seal just like any seal that holds a Bijuu. Limiting her chakra and leeching it with the caged bird seal would also release the bijuu. I will not risk the villages safety because of your clan's overblown ego. So in the best interests of the village I am overruling your clan elders and yourself on this."said Sarutobi. "At least let us blind her then all that is required is surgery!" roared Hiashi.

"No absolutely not I will not allow it and will have any doctor that is willing to do it executed. Do no harm means do no harm. I will not allow any of my doctors to violate their Hippocratic oath. I will inform all the doctors in the village of the order. So do not even think of going behind my back. She will be a valuable asset to this village she will not be harmed in any way. You should be ashamed Hiashi! she is your daughter, your own flesh and blood! Yet you worry more about appearances then about her! That is sick!" Yelled Sarutobi "Well then I guess there is no other choice then to banish her from the clan! I cast her out of the Hyuuga clan! From this day forward she is nothing to me, and can not even use the Hyuuga name!" yelled Hiashi "If that is the case then sign here, and make it official. This will make her a ward of the village, and under my protection."said the Hokage. With that Hiashi signed the paper.

"Every thing seems in order. Also a reminder just as I have reminded everyone else involved in the mission. Both Hinata's recovery from Kumo, and her new Status as a Jinchuuriki are S-ranked secrets. So far as Kumo knows she is dead and they were attacked by a group of missing nin. Even the council must not be informed yet or it would jeopardize the peace treaty we have just signed with Kumo." Said Sarutobi in a firm tone. "Of course Hokage-sama. Oh one more thing could we have Hinata sterilized? Would hate for more NonHyuugas to be born with Byakugan wouldn't we?" snarled Hiashi at the Hokage "Absolutely not. I will not have that taken away from any woman. Let alone an innocent child who has had a burden they have no control over placed on them. Also I recall the council tried to sterilize Kushina behind my back but failed because Kyuubi kept healing her reproductive organs. In all probability the Nibi would do the same, if for nothing else then the seal weakens when a jinchuuriki gives birth."snarled Sarutobi back at Hiashi. With that Hiashi stormed out of the room in defeat.

(2 hours later)

"Jiraiya what brings you here, and who is the girl with you?" asked Sarutobi as he puffed on his pipe. "First things First I have 100M ryo worth of bounties to cash in I have been busy." said Jiraiya with a big grin as he handed the Hokage a sealing scroll. "Never figured you for a bounty hunter Jiraiya. Is there any reason you are raising that type of money?" asked the Hokage between puffs of his pipe. " Yes there is and now to answer the second question you asked. This girl is the new jinchuuriki of the Nanabi. Her name is Fuu. The old Jinchuuriki lost control a while back, and Taki has made an interesting offer. To secretly sell their jinchuuriki to Konoha. Initially they asked for 60M ryo and a trade agreement. I figured that wouldn't go over to well with the council here so I talked them into 100M ryo so the council doesn't have to hear anything about it since I have already raised the required funds. Honestly at that point Taki would have sold her to anyone with enough money including the Akatsuki. Basically Taki sold her to me personally. I have also taken the additional step of officially adopting her in the event the council does find out about her. I don't foresee them wanting to piss a sanin off. Taki signed the adoption the day I paid them the money. The bounties are simply to make up what I already paid . I don't like the fact they would just sell a human being any more than you do, but at least this way she will be protected and has a chance at a normal life." said Jiraiya in a hushed tone. "Why would you take that on your self? if you don't mind me asking." asked the Hokage.

"That is simple. I have told you of the Akatsuki before. well they will come looking for the Bijuu at some point. Taki is in no shape to Protect her at all. Not to mention I don't trust the council either here or Taki, to protect or raise her. Especially if Danzo and his two old cronies find out. We both know those three together have nearly as much say in this village as you do and they would stop at nothing to turn her or Naruto into weapons. Also it would be nice for Naruto to have a friend his own age that can relate to him. We both know that your law is already failing him. If I wasn't watching the Akatsuki and Orochimaru I would be watching him my self." Explained Jiraiya . "Well now this is interesting this will be the second jinchuuriki Konoha has gotten this week" said the Hokage with a grin. With that he explained to Jiraiya how it is Konoha came into possession of the Nibi also without the council or Danzo knowing.

After a moment deep in thought Jiraiya spoke up. "I want to ask a favor of you then. Tell Naruto his status and let the jinchuuriki grow together. From my understanding Hinata already knows her status as well as Fuu. Jinchuuriki have this unexplainable way is detecting each other believe it or not. At some point Hinata and Fuu will find Naruto, but what is to say that other children will not poison their attitude towards Naruto. I would also place them all on the same genin team when they get older. At some point they will have to face the Akatsuki. Might as well let them work together, and make themselves strong enough for that time. If possible start training them now. If need be, tell the council your turning them into weapons for the village. Even if that isn't true it should keep even Danzo and the other two off your back. I also already have a place in mind where to train their Bijuu that is away from the village, but it will take time to prepare with the proper seals, that I acquired from the turtle island, where Kumo trains their Jinchuuriki. Should be ready to be used for the training around the time they are 13 to 14. Maybe earlier for Hinata as Nibi is a lower level Bijuu so the seals should hold her even before I am done with them. I would also request Tenzo or what ever you decide to name him for that mission. Even his limited wood style would help them harness the power of their Bijuu . Oh and teach them all how to make shadow clones. I seem to recall Kushina had trouble making regular clones. Wouldn't want any of them to fail the academy for something as stupid as having too much chakra to do a small Jutsu would we? " explained Jiraiya.

"You make valid points Jiraiya and as much as I hate to admit it. My law hasn't really helped Naruto so I can not deny him at least the chance at two friends just like himself. Same with training them It is better they train to fight the Akatsuki together when that time comes. I will have to think about teaching them shadow clones though. Also Hiashi has officially signed custody away for Hinata meaning she is officially available for adoption as well Perhaps you should adopt her as well. " said the Hokage while deep in thought puffing his pipe. "Sounds like a plan that way even if the council does find out they would both technically be my children and I would get the final say in everything unless they want to tangle with a sanin." said Jiraiya.

"Ok Sign here and I as Hokage will accept the adoption request. You still own the apartment building Naruto is staying in right? So I guess they will be staying there. I am guessing you want to pay for a genin team to watch them everyday like you do Naruto until they can take care of themselves. Try not to stay away all the time now Jiraiya. Now you have three reasons to return every so often." said Sarutobi. "Trust me If I wasn't watching the Akatsuki and watching for other threats to Naruto I would never want to leave. Though I have been thinking I could run my spy network a bit differently though it would take a few months to set up and I would need a few of your men from ANBU to set it up. If you get me five good men I can set it up and run it mostly from here with their help and with the help of the toads. Get me those men and I will leave in two weeks to set everything up." said Jiraiya

"I will do that Jiraiya though until he is a genin Naruto isn't to be told his heritage. Though if you like when you return you Tsunade, and Mikoto can tell him you are his godparents. If you like tell him you can't tell him who his parents are for his protection and were ordered not to by me. In fact never mind I will tell Naruto the reasons myself when I introduce him to Fuu and Hinata tomorrow." said Sarutobi.

(Hyuuga compound right after Hiashi's meeting with the Hokage)

"Who the hell does the old monkey think he is!? He won't let us kill her, he won't let us blind her! Won't even allow us to use the caged bird seal on that abomination! Blood or not something needs to be done before the Clan's humiliation becomes public!"ranted Hiashi. "I know get me Hiroshima immediately." spoke Hiashi. "Anything I can do for you Hiashi-sama" said Hiroshima. "Yes I have a story you might be interested in. If anyone asks you didn't hear it from me. That demon brat Uzumaki is the reason that there is no longer an official heir to the Hyuuga clan. He has influenced Hinata with his demonic powers. However under Hyuuga law she would become the next leader if something were to happen to me can you believe that."explained Hiashi. "Damn someone should kill that brat once and for all." said Hiroshima. "That is all I have to say Hiroshima you are excused." said Hiashi. 'knowing Hiroshima the whole village will hear about it in no time. His gossip habit makes a woman Yamanaka look tame. Day after tomorrow I will activate his seal to cover my tracks. Knowing the peasants in the village they will probably kill Hinata and the boy. Getting rid of two pests at the same time.' plotted Hiashi. "Since I can't do anything to Hinata I will tell Hanabi she is dead. And if my weakling of a wife says anything I will have her sealed" said Hiashi.

(The next day around Lunchtime outside Naruto's apartment)

"Hello Naruto. mind if we come in? I bought ramen from Ichiraku. I have two people to introduce to you, and something important to talk about."asked the Hokage "Sure anything for Ichiraku's it's the best!"shouted Naruto from excitement. 'How did I know he was going to say that? ' thought the Hokage with a chuckle. "Ok first things first Naruto this is Hinata and Fuu they will be moving next door to you on both sides. They will be your new neighbors." said the Hokage "Hi Fuu, hi Hinata, pleased to meet you. Want to be friends?" asked Naruto nervously. "Sure I would like that." said both girls. "YAHOO I HAVE FRIENDS NOW!"yelled Naruto at the top of his lungs. "Settle down Naruto we also have something else to discuss. Something I was going to wait until you were older to tell you of initially. However something else has come up ,and made me change my mind about telling you. First of all you may not talk about this with anyone besides these two girls, my self , the ANBU I have watching over you, and the shinobi I am going to have training you. Understood?" Said Sarutobi "Ok old man I can handle that I think." said Naruto.

"Good. First let me say this these two girls are like you. Second. What everyone thinks happened to the kyuubi is inaccurate. You see you can not kill a monster like the kyuubi only lock it away. In the kyuubi's case because of the seal used inside a newborn baby. On the night the kyuubi attacked you happened to be the only baby available . So the forth hokage had to seal the kyuubi inside you to protect the village ." explained the Hokage. "You mean the grown ups are right and I am a monster or a demon brat like they say." sobbed Naruto with Tears pouring down his face. Seeing this both girls rushed forward and wrapped Naruto in their arms and held him while glaring at the hokage. 'Such loyalty already I am feeling better and better about this. I can almost feel killer intent from the girls' thought Sarutobi. "No Naruto you are not a monster or a demon brat you are the container not the monster. Think of it this way. Is a jug filled with water the same thing as the water within it . Of course not. However many of the Grownups are not as smart as you and confuse the container for what is inside."explained the Hokage in a comforting tone. " You mean it I am not the fox? Wait a Second do Hinata and Fuu have monsters in them as well? Is that what you meant they are like me?" asked Naruto. "Yes Naruto. Hinata is the container of the Nibi the two tailed hellcat ,and Fuu is the container of the Nanabi seven tailed beetle they are just like you. Fuu is new to Konoha and Hinata's clan doesn't like the fact she was forced to have the Nibi sealed inside her. They like you are in need of friends. I figure who better to have as friends than other people who also share that burden? There is also a threat to all three of you as you grow up. So starting next week ,I am going to assign a few men to train all three of you to prepare for that day. At some point you three will have to learn to control your inner demons though until then you must learn to depend on your own strength. The stronger you are the easier time you should have to control the Bijuu within you.

Also I know this is sudden especially after telling you I didn't know who your parents were. Well that was a lie on my part to protect you Naruto. You will be informed of your heritage when you make genin. Also I have told all three of your godparents that they can reveal themselves to you. Your godfather is about to leave on a mission but he will introduce himself when he returns. Your godfather has adopted both Fuu and Hinata. But because of village politics and other things you will not understand. He can not adopt you Naruto." explained Sarutobi. With that the Hokage hugged all three of the children and left them to get to know each other.

(a few hours later at the Hokage tower)

"Good to meet you all. I know it is getting late but this is important. As some of you might know unofficially Konoha now has three Jinchuuriki. This is an S-rank Secret. There is also a threat to them in the Future called Akatsuki. Because of this I want you to train them for that day starting next week. Training will be mornings only, so they still have time to be kids. Of course if they decide they want to train more, then that will be fine as well. As some of you might be aware, different bijuu give different abilities, Konoha has never had jinchuuriki for Nanabi or Nibi. While training them keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Taki when they let Jiraiya adopt her was kind enough to give him everything they know about how the Nanabi effects their Jinchuuriki though Jiraiya hasn't gotten around to reading all of it yet, and what is there is hard to understand.

Neko you will give them lessons on kenjutsu and other weapons. Inu you will teach them chakra control teamwork, tracking, stealth, and maybe a bit of ninjutsu. Also Inu Make sure you are on time to train them that is an order. Gai you will teach them Taijutsu so long as you don't go overboard with your youthfulness. Shivi you will teach Fuu the Aburame clan Jutsus from what Jiraiya has informed me the Nanabi allows their jinchuuriki to control insects to a degree even the Aburame would be jealous of. Though she will not be able to host them inside her body as the Bijuu chakra would kill them if exposed to it for too long. I will leave it to you and Shibi to figure out a way for Fuu to carry the insects. Boar as the only Hyuuga in ANBU under my personal command you will teach Hinata the Juken, and how to properly use her Byakugan. I know that Hiashi disowned her but thank you for still thinking of her as your niece despite Hiashi's lack of parenting skills. I'm sorry that Hiashi has pretty much restricted your sister to the compound and forbid her to see hinata again. I had Tsunade return to the village temporarily to examine the kids. She thinks Hinata's eyes could surpass those of all other Hyuuga, keep me informed on her progress with that. It will give you something to rub in Hiashi's face at some point. When Jiraiya returns from his mission he will also be helping training when he can as he will still be running his spy network for us. He has adopted Fuu and Hinata as his daughters officially.

To help speed up training. This week I will personally teach them how to make shadow clones. As some of you might know shadow clones return their memories and experience to the original. Since they are all young at this point. For now I will limit them to 10 for chakra control and when they are ready 10 others for ninjutsu training, and 10 for genjutsu. If any of them show any promise in it. Though they will still need the original to learn physical conditioning.

To assist with stamina, speed, strength, increasing chakra regeneration, chakra control, and reserves. I will have a few different kinds of seals placed on them by Jiraiya this week as well. When Jiraiya isn't around, Gai you will be in charge of increasing and decreasing the gravity and restriction seals as needed. Inu I will trust you with the chakra stress and storage seals. If they are mature enough, they will learn how to control the seals themselves shortly before they start the academy. I am reserving training ground 43 for your exclusive use, as it is far from the village and rarely visited. You now have 5 years to train them to be as strong as possible until they start the academy do your best and good luck. Also Neko, Inu, and Boar you can take off your masks when you are with the children let them call you Yuugao, Kakashi, and Ko"

(one week after the meeting with the Hokage. training area 43 outside the forest of death )

"Hello most youthful students, I am Gai-sensei, I will be training your taijutsu. This is Yuugao she will be handling your weapons training. This is my eternal rival Kakashi, he will be teaching you many things, but for now he will be focusing on chakra control. This is Shivi Aburame, He will be focusing on Fuu, and teaching her how to better use and control insects. This is Ko Hyuuga, he will be focusing on Hinata, and teaching her how to use her byakugan as well as the Juken style. And of course this is Jiraiya-sama He will help with a little bit of everything when he is not out of the village. Before anything though, we will be testing all of your abilities to see where you are, then based on the results we will set your seals. Any questions? " said Gai.

"I have one. Why do we need tested when we already know how awesome we are." asked Naruto. "Because as awesome as you think you think you are, you still have a long way to go. Think of these tests not as pass or fail, but as a chance to show us your natural talents. so that we can decide what areas work is needed, to make you even more awesome." answered Kakashi. "The first test will be for strength. This is a chakra weight, it will increase in weight as I pour chakra into it. The test will be for you to hold the weight, until it becomes to heavy to hold while I pour chakra into it. The more it weighs at the end of the test the stronger you are. First up Hinata. 29 pounds very good considering your only almost three. Next up Naruto. 50 pounds very good. Last but not least Fuu."said Gai. What Gai saw next made his jaw drop. "1000 pounds how is that even possible!?" gasped Gai as he struggled to understand it. "I think I might have an explanation"said Shivi. "Might it be because of the Nanabi? Many species of insects have extraordinary strength, some up to 50 times their own weight. Might this be a Characteristic of containing a bijuu, that Hokage-sama asked us to watch for? If so we will just have to teach her to manage her superhuman strength." Explained the Aburame.

"Do any of you children have any other abilities that you might have noticed? Please do not be afraid to show them, we will not judge." asked the aburame. I can purr and grow out claws. They told me how to do that in Kumo, Let me show you." said Hinata. With that she grew claws at least 3 inches long and started purring. She then preceded to claw a big chunk out of a training log. "I showed tou-san this on the way from Taki. He told me never to use it again without permission, because it might frighten people. Will it be ok to show it?" Said Fuu The aburame nodded yes. With that Fuu sprouted 2 wings and flew 20 feet into the and performed a barrel roll. "Jiraiya-sama is indeed correct, while fine to use during training, please do not use that around the village." explained Shivi. "All I have are my whiskers." Naruto said with a pout.

"Not true You have a very advanced healing factor, even compared to other jinchuuriki. You heal wounds that would kill most others. I was glad for that when I was watching you in ANBU. I am Inu, pleased to meet you without the mask on." Explained Kakashi "I am Neko pleased to meet you." said Yuugao. "Pleased to meet you both as well." said Naruto. "You two watched me a lot to keep me safe. Thank you both for that."said Naruto. Naruto then walked up to Kakashi and Yuugao and gave them a big hug. "No problem Naruto. most of the ANBU respect you very much, other than your occasional prank." said Yuugao. "Enough greetings though, Time for the next test." said Kakashi.

"The next test will be speed and agility. To test in speed I will have you all run 200 meters as fast as you can. oh and Fuu no wings for this. Said Gai "Grrr that isn't any fun."said Fuu with a pout. "Begin" said Gai. "Fuu 50 seconds, Hinata 40 seconds, Naruto 20 seconds. Very good to all of you" said Gai. "Naruto some speed you have there, maybe another gift from Kyuubi."said Gai 'Kami, with that speed no wonder he can outrun most ANBU, even in kill me orange clothing.' thought Kakashi and Yuugao with a sweat drop. "To test Agility you will run a 200 meter dash while dodging these weighted balls. We will then record your times and the number of times hit." Explained Gai. "Begin" yelled Gai. "lets see 1 minute 30 seconds for Hinata, but she dodged all the balls, Great job. 1 minute 30 for Fuu and she dodged about two-thirds of the balls. Room for improvement, but still a good job. Naruto 1 minute but he only dodged an eighth of the balls, defiantly need to work on your agility." Explained Gai.

"The next test will be for Flexibility. I will show you some Yoga positions and measure how far you can bend. I do not expect for any of you to be as flexible as me, but do your best. "explained Yuugao. "Wow Hinata Your are even more flexible than me! Must be another Gift from the Nibi. Fuu you are pretty flexible. Naruto Definitely needs to work on his Flexibility. Don't feel bad Naruto, girls tend to be more flexible than guys to start out with, I am sure you can improve a lot."

"The next test will be chakra capacity. I have a chakra capacity testing machine I have borrowed from the academy. I will put these electrodes on both hands like this. The number you see, 4201 in my case, is how many units of chakra you have. 5000 and above is considered kage level reserves. " explained Kakashi. " Naruto 6125 congratulations you have as much chakra as a kage. Though that will make chakra control harder for you. Fuu 4523 once again chakra control will be an issue. Hinata 2345 chakra control will be a problem, but because of your Hyuuga heritage it should come a lot easier than Naruto or Fuu." explained Kakashi "However all of you have the ability to excel in ninjutsu. With the proper training Hinata might even excel in genjutsu. Only because we will be training her control early in life before her reserves get any bigger. Naruto and Fuu though will probably still have issues with genjutsu All of you have huge reserves for three-year olds,and will only get bigger. By training your control will be better than It otherwise would have been, for all of you."explained Kakashi. 'A few more years and they might even be ready for Sage training though I will need to talk to Pa and Ma. And with her chakra control I bet Hinata could probably get the Rasengan down before either of the other ones' Mused Jiraiya in thought

"Because your reserves are so massive, I will add another test. So that when the time comes to teach ninjutsu, I will know what elements to teach each one of you. Take these pieces of paper. This is special paper, it will tell me what your affinities are. Good now channel your chakra into the paper." explained Kakashi. Naruto's sliced in half and got wet. Hinata's sliced in half then burst into bright blue flames. Fuu's sliced in half one half crinkled the other crumbled into dust "Naruto you have wind and water. Hinata you have the strongest fire affinity I have ever seen, and wind element. Fuu you have wind, lightning, and earth. It is rare to have so many affinities so young."explained Kakashi. 'Thank Kami I checked their affinities. Three wind affinities I would have never seen that one coming. Now I will have time to learn some wind element to teach them. I will also have to ask Hokage-sama about the blue flames. I know the Nibi is a hell cat that uses blue flames. Wonder if having the Nibi boosts her flame jutsu as well.' pondered Kakashi. "The next two tests are only for Hinata and Fuu. Shivi will handle Fuu, Ko will handle Hinata." explained Kakashi.  
Shivi then had his insects draw a little bit of Fuu's chakra, and Fuu attempt to send mental commands to his insects. They obeyed without question. Fuu also discovered she could already control Shivi's entire colony at the same time, unheard of for someone of such a young age.

Ko taught Hinata how to activate her byakugan, then tested how big her blind spot was, it was discovered that she didn't have one, or if she did it was so small that it was undetectable. It was also discovered she could already see chakra points, and could see out to 100 meters 360 degrees, 20 kilometers straight ahead. Unheard of for her age. Ko had also decided that because of Hinata's body type, and elemental affinities that standard Juken would be difficult for her to learn until she got a little older. So he decided with Gai-sensei's advice to help Hinata develop her own form, before he would worry about teaching her the standard Juken. Jiraiya also decided that it would be best to teach them Toad Fu even if they wouldn't be able to use it properly until they were finished with sage training at some point.  
"Ok children we are now going to set your seals based on your most youthful test results." explained Gai. He then set the restriction seals to help speed. they were set 1.5 for Fuu 2 for Hinata and a shocking 3.2 for Naruto. He then set the Gravity seals that help with strength. They were set. 1 for Hinata 1.75 for Naruto and a whopping 10 for Fuu. Kakashi then set the chakra stress and storage seal. They were set 2.3 for Hinata 4.5 for Fuu and 6.1 for Naruto.

"Ok children that is enough training for today have a most youthful rest of the day off. Be back here at 0600 tomorrow and we will have a training schedule set up for each of you based on strengths and weaknesses. Me and the other teachers will need to discuss this." said Gai. "Bye everyone I am going to find Naruto's godmother and tell her that sensei said we could reveal ourselves to Naruto. I am planning on revealing myself to him before I go on my trip." said Jiraiya.  
"those are some interesting brats you have there." said a woman with a mesh armor body suit, a tan trench coat that was opened to show a mesh armor body suit and a miniskirt. "How long have you been watching Anko. "stammered Ko. "long enough to know both of the girls are jinchuuriki and have the makings for fine kunoichi one day . I want to help teach them." the now identified Anko said. "I guess we should continue this discussion in the Hokage's office while you ask the hokage's permission. We needed to make him aware of the results of the tests anyway." said Kakashi. With that every one vanished in swirls of leaves.

( A while later with the children on the way home.)

"Look its the demon brat I heard he is trying to usurp the Hyuuga clan by corrupting the heiress. Lets get him and his friends." Said one man. "I heard the Hyuugas even have a bounty for the heiress's head because she has already been corrupted to much to fix. We could split it." said another man. "Hinata, Fuu we need to run now. I don't like the looks of this crowd." said Naruto in a low voice.

The crowd then proceeded to give chase, and cornered the children in no time. "Run Naruto and Fuu I already lost one family I will not lose another! I will hold them off as long as I can!" Shouted Hinata. Fuu then sprouted her wings and tried to lift Naruto up and fly away. "See the monster is even Mutating other children. Don't let him get away." shouted a random Villager. Hinata was then knocked Unconscious by getting hit by a big rock to the back of her head. While they managed to throw a net over Fuu and Naruto before they could escape . Before the crowd could harm Fuu and Naruto, a woman with long black hair, black eyes, red skirt , black shirt, and a tan apron jumped in front of them. " Uchiha Mikoto what are you doing here and why are you protecting the Kyuubi allowing him to corrupt the Hyuuga heiress, and mutate our children." shouted the ring leader.

"Imagine my surprise when I was walking to the market for some groceries, and see you idiots assaulting three toddlers. For the most ignorant of reasons." yelled Mikoto. " "She is just one woman we can subdue her just don't harm her or the Uchiha would kill us all." encouraged the leader. " Just one woman you say, I guess you have forgotten I have a 45 million bounty in the bingo book. If some of you idiots recall I was a jonin." said Mikoto "Perhaps I should show you how I got that bounty." said Mikoto as she opened her eyes to reveal her sharingan. "(Sharingan style mass paralysis genjutsu.)" Suddenly the entire crowd stopped moving and couldn't move." Give up trying to break it. It is sharingan based, the only way to break it is for me to break it, or to defeat me. Ibiki will be having a nice talk with every one of you before your executions. Though legally I could execute you all on the spot I will not do it in front of the children." explained Mikoto. " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow clone jutsu)" "Take this girl to the hospital and guard her until either me or the hokage get there I am taking the other two to the hokage." said Mikoto. The clone then carried Hinata bridal style to the hospital. While Mikoto walked the other children to meet the Hokage.

(20 minutes later hokage's office)

"Hokage-sama sorry to interrupt your meeting, but there has been a mass violation of your degree towards these children and another that I am having a clone take to the Hospital. I was walking to the market for groceries, and saw a mob chasing three children. They were spouting garbage about how Naruto is influencing the Hyuuga heiress, and mutating other children. You will find them all under my mass paralysis genjutsu." explained Mikoto. "Mind if the rest of you step out? I will have my ANBU watch the children while we talk Mikoto. Kakashi, Anko and Yuugao get Ibiki, and help him retrieve the law breakers. Have him send a messenger when they are bound so Mikoto can release them. " said Sarutobi. "Don't bother they are all dead they are now a meal for Iwagama" said Jiraiya as he came in through the window. He was covered from head to toe in blood and guts. "Though before I killed them I interrogated the hell out of them. Call the council, especially the Hyuuga and the civilians, me and them need to have a talk." said Jiraiya as he jumped out the window.

"please continue with what you were about to say Mikoto" said Sarutobi "With all due respect Hokage-sama, but I have never been so pissed off in my life. I understand your reasons, but why should Minato's and Kushina's son suffer so much. I have offered many times to adopt Naruto, but you allow the stupid council to bully him including my idiot husband. You need to stand up to them. Have you forgotten Konoha is a dictatorship with a council that only has what ever powers you allow it to have other than when there is no sitting hokage? I figure I owe Minato and Kushina that much for watching my back so many times during the war. Even being a little kid doesn't stop him from people trying to assault him in his own home, or people planning to attack him just for being alive. This time I will not take no for an answer. I know that the ANBU have been very good at preventing the attacks, and everyone that has even thought of attempting it is dealt with harshly. But this time they failed. What will happen if they fail again?

If you will not allow me to officially adopt him. I want to buy a plot of land, perhaps one of the under used training areas. I will have Jiraiya-sensei put plenty of security seals around his property to protect him. So he at least has security in his own home. I am assuming the children he was with him are orphans as well. Because most of the other children his age in the village, have had their parents poison their opinion of Naruto already. If Naruto wants to allow it they could come as well. If he leaves the area he should be escorted by ANBU. If I hear about him being attacked again you will have a very pissed off woman. You do remember why I was feared during the war right. I might have retired to raise a family, but make no mistake. I have kept my skills in good shape." ranted Mikoto.

"Settle down I know you are upset I am already trying to make up for the failure of my degree. I will allow you to buy training area 43 as that is where I am having Naruto, and the other two children trained. Those other two are like Naruto. They are the jinchuuriki of the Nibi and Nanabi respectively. There is a grain of truth to the rumors, Hinata the girl who was injured was the Hyuuga heiress. When she returned Hiashi wanted her killed because he thinks her status is an insult to the Hyuuga. As I would not allow her to be killed or harmed in any way, he banished her. Both girls are now the adoptive daughters of Jiraiya. After everything that has happened today I am sure he will help you buy the land. Everything about their status, including Hinata's rescue from Kumo is an S- ranked secret. I will get to the bottom of this rest assured though I am sure Jiraiya has already done that. On another note, as the other two already knew their status as jinchuuriki, before they came to Konoha, I have informed Naruto of his, though not his heritage. He will not learn about his heritage until he is a genin. I have also decided to allow both you Tsunade and Jiraiya to reveal the fact you are his godparents to Naruto"explained Sarutobi. Sarutobi's words then seemed to calm Mikoto down a little. Then she said "I will get my husband to announce that all three children are under the protection of the Uchiha whether he wants to or not. Anyone that attacks them will be considered an enemy. Are those the trainers that are out side? If so you put together a good group. Though Anko might be a tad sadistic. Please inform them of my plans looks like we have a council meeting to attend. Should I get Tsunade to represent the Senju clan since she hasn't left the village yet? "said Mikoto. "sure wouldn't hurt afterward she can go check on hinata. Besides I need to talk with her anyway about staying in the village to finally set up the medical program she always wanted."said Sarutobi. "ANBU call the council if they refuse to come then you have my permission to drag them to the chamber. I hope I can keep Jiraiya from killing the civilians he has become very attached to those three."said Sarutobi

(Council room 30 Minutes later)

"I call this meeting to Order, and I turn the floor over to Jiraiya whom is using his seat as Hikigaeru clan head for the first time in years as he has been out of the village on a long-term mission."said Sarutobi.  
The room suddenly felt a wave of killer intent that made even many of the veteran shinobi feel nervous coming from Jiraiya especially when they saw Jiraiya still covered with blood and guts. Then Jiraiya started to speak.  
"As some of you know Three children were just attacked in the streets." before he was interrupted a stupid civilian who said "Who cares it was just the Demon and two children corrupted by his powers."  
Jiraiya then appeared in front of him and said "I know that was the Rumor but **THE TWO GIRLS ARE MY ADOPTIVE DAUGHTERS AND THAT SO CALLED DEMON IS MINE, TSUNADES, AND MIKOTO'S GODSON!**" before he drove a rasengan into the idiots chest with enough power to liquify his entire body. **"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO INSULT MY DAUGHTERS AND GODSON AND BREAK THE THIRDS LAW RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME AND HIM!"** after that all the civilians threw up.  
Finally Hiashi spoke up while sweating bullets" I wasn't aware you had any children." before Jiraiya's killing intent focused on him and Hiashi gulped nervously while trying not to pass out.

"That's because I adopted Fuu in Taki and Hinata here last week after you threw her away like garbage. I decided that even though I do not have biological children the Hikigaeru clan needed to continue with our connection to the toads. I also know but can not prove that you or someone else in the Hyuuga clan set up the attack. Everyone I interrogated before I fed them to Iwagama said Hiroshima Hyuuga told them your daughter was getting corrupted by my godson and they needed to be killed. I checked before I came here and he was killed the other day when you activated his seal. Good way to cover your tracks Hiashi-teme but if it happens again evidence or not I will kill you and every main branch Hyuuga above the age of 11. **IS THAT CLEAR!**" Said Jiraiya. "Crystal" said Hiashi while he was shaking like a leaf.  
"That also goes for anyone else if they are hurt or discriminated against then it is the same as insulting me they are under the protection of the Hikigaeru clan."said Jiraiya. "And the Senju!" yelled Tsunade. "And the Uchiha!" Yelled Mikoto. "And the Aburame!yelled Shibi. "I think that is enough for today tomorrow I will announce why the children have those abilities or look different. Jiraiya please let up some on the killing intent before half the council has heart attacks."said Sarutobi.

(inside Hinata's mind scape. )

She awoke in a lightly wooded area to sunshine and the singing of birds. She saw a path off to the side she followed until she saw a big cage.

"**Oh you are finally here kitten"**

"Who are you?"

"**I am who you call the Nibi kitten rest assured I mean you no harm. You have earned my respect kitten"**

"I have. How?"

"**Most humans seek power for selfish or evil reasons. You however only seek to Protect those you care about. Even to the point you were willing to risk your life. You thought nothing of your own safety or comfort. Keep doing that ,and I will share my powers with you, when the time comes. Do not allow hatred to latch onto your heart like it has done many others that have sought to partner with me. I have no issues with partnering with humans that can do that. Though Choumei and Kurama might not be as willing to help their humans as I am. You will still have to defeat me like anyone else but if you can manage it I will cooperate with you. I can't have a weak container now can I?"**

" Who are Choumei and Kurama?"

"**Choumei is what humans call Nanabi Kurama is Kyuubi. All of the tailed beasts have a name."**

"Mind if I ask yours? I know I wouldn't like to be called the wrong name."

"**You amuse me kitten, you are the first human to ever ask my name. I detect no hostility so I don't mind telling you. My name is Matatabi"**

"Pleased to meet you Matatabi. You have a Pretty name. I will always try to bring as much credit to you as I would my self. Once I become strong enough."

"**It is about time for you to wake up. I have helped to heal you. If you ever need to talk again I will be here. Bye Hinata remember to grow as strong as you can without my power so that when trouble does come you do not have to depend entirely on me, and when the time comes maybe you can defeat me though I will not make it easy."**

(Hinata's room at the Hospital a week later)

"Oh so your finally awake. My name is Mikoto" said Mikoto "Pleased to meet you Mikoto. What happened to Naruto and Fuu? Last time I saw them they were about to get beaten or killed by a mob."said Hinata "They are fine I arrived just after you got hit I managed to save all of you. The mob shouldn't bother you kids any more. You and the others are under the protection of the Uchiha, Aburame, and Senju clans." explained Mikoto "How long have I been out and how bad am I?"asked Hinata "You could have been awakened four days ago, but the doctors figured it best to let you rest especially at your age even with Nibi's help healing you they didn't want to any permanent damage from the concussion. Naruto and Fuu have been visiting you every day since you where knocked out. They are probably training right now, or helping set up your room in the new house, Me and Jiraiya-sensei are having built in the training area."explained Mikoto."New house ?" asked Hinata.

"Yeah this attack on Naruto, Fuu and you was the last straw for me and your father . We figured putting some distance between you guys and the villagers would be the best bet. So we bought the training ground they are using to train you on, and built a house on it for you three. Took three days with all the workers we sent. the village genin didn't mind a few days of not having to chase that damned cat around. **" And they call me a demon. Tora is the real demon cat. Tora comes from a long line of demons going back to the first Hokage. The bijuu were not the only demons the first Hokage shared with the other villages. He also gave all the other feudal lords wives A kitten from the original Tora. This was so the genin could all get combat experience without leaving the village."** Snickered Matatabi causing Hinata to giggle. "Whats so Funny?" asked Mikoto "Nothing much just Matatabi calling Tora the real demon cat."said Hinata "Matatabi who is that? I don't see or hear anyone else." asked Mikoto.

"That is the Nibi's real name. While I was out me and her had a nice long talk. She said if I continue doing well she would help me as I grew older and stronger in my own right so that I do not always have to rely on her power. I guess me and her can talk to each other now." explained Hinata 'I will have to tell Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sensei in case the attack damaged her seal. Though from what Kushina told me it isn't unusual for jinchuuriki to be able to talk to their beasts.'thought Mikoto. " Be mindful that bijuu might not always have your best interests at heart. If something Matatabi says doesn't sound right, ask one of your teachers, myself, your father or the Hokage. Especially if she is asking for you to kill something or open her cage. Understood?" said Mikoto. "Yes Mikoto-sama." said Hinata. "don't bother with calling me sama just Mikoto is fine" said Mikoto.

"Now let's get you out of here and into your new home. Get dressed ,while you do that, I have a few other things to tell you before we leave. If anyone asks your eyes look like that because Kumo was trying to experiment on your eyes when you were rescued. The attack on you and the others, has been proven to have originating from the Hyuuga, but nothing can be proven about who started the rumor, that you were possessed. Hokage-sama informed everyone that you were cast out because of how your eyes look, and that put the Hyuuga in a bad light with the villagers. It garnered you sympathy from the villagers. As well as put Naruto in a better light when we told them him, and Fuu where the only kids your age to look past how your eyes look. To explain Fuu's wings Jiraiya-sensei, Anko, and Hokage-sama told everyone she was rescued from Orochimaru, and were a victim of his experiments. To quote the consensus among the villagers. "let the freaks have each other." "The villagers should leave both of you alone now." explained Mikoto.

"Can we get some lunch on the way? I am starving." asked Hinata. "Sure thing I will have a clone grab some ramen while we stop by this dango shop Anko recommended. Fuu seems to have caught Anko's dango addiction. This place also happens to sell the best cinnamon rolls around they are a guilty pleasure of mine."said Mikoto. Thus later that day would be the beginning of the eternal argument between Naruto, Fuu and Hinata. Over which food is the best ramen, dango or cinnamon rolls.  
(45 minutes later training area 43)

Hinata was Impressed when she saw the new home It was two stories, and made out of logs with a big front porch and deck on the upper level. On the top floor were three bedrooms and A master bedroom for Jiraiya with a big bath room at one side of the hall. At the end of the hall way was a glass door opening into the deck at the front of the house . Hinata's room was painted lavender, Naruto's orange, and Fuu's white, all of their favorite colors. The ground floor had a big living room with a big fireplace. Off to the left side of the living room was a big kitchen and dinning room. Towards the back was a decent sized library and reading room. Some of the book cases were locked. Mikoto explained those were jutsu scrolls, and they wouldn't get the keys to those until they were ready to learn ninjutsu or genjutsu. To the right was another bathroom and the stairs to the upstairs, behind the stairs was a trapdoor to the basement. The basement had many shelves for storage as well as another door opening to the outside of the house on the right side. The outside of the house was fenced in with a log fence. To the right side of the house was a big vegetable garden and a big green house. Towards the back was a small pond and a flower garden. Wow and thank you were the only words Hinata could think of to say.

"While your eating let me explain the training plan they developed for you and the others to do everyday other than weekends. At 6:00 you all make 20 clones, 10 to work on chakra control, 10 to work on academic stuff like reading and math, the teacher for that will vary day-to-day. Also at 6:00 all three of you meet with Gai-sensei for taijutsu and physical training.7:45 breakfast make sure to pack it the day before. Weapons training will be 8:00 with Anko-sensei and Yuugao-sensei. Anko-sensei also wants to teach you the serpent taijutsu style because of your flexibility. 9:00 will be Kakashi-sensei with what ever he wants to teach that day. For now It will probably be more chakra control or teamwork exercises, then when your ready he will probably move on to tracking stealth and ninjutsu. 10:30 you will be training your byakugan and learning Juken from Ko-sensei. Fuu will be learning to control insects from Shivi-sensei. Naruto will work on weapons, taijutsu or ninjutsu during this time. Based on what Sensei is available that day. Jiraiya-sensei will help you all when he is in town. At 1:00 everyone will be free to go. Of course class times, and what is taught is subject to missions from day-to-day. Also keep this a secret, but I am going to be teaching elemental manipulation when I have the free time. I have never understood why that is considered chunin level training, the Uchiha teach it before learning ninjutsu not afterward. Go get settled in the others are already probably close to finished with training for today." said Mikoto.

(Four years later)

The three had changed much in the four years worth of training.  
Hinata became pretty good with medicinal herbs, and creams as well as basic healing jutsu especially after Jiraiya and Sarutobi managed to talk Tsunade into returning to the village permanently especially when they promised to set up a medical program to train more medics. Hinata's collection of herbs rivaled any hospital in the world. Much to Tsunade's Mikoto's and Yuugao's displeasure, Hinata also became a pretty big fan of the Icha Icha books, from reading one of Kakashi-sensei's with her byakugan one day. Anko and Jiraiya only encouraged it saying it would help with her shyness. Tsunade, Mikoto, and Yuugao however plotted revenge on Kakashi, saying he shouldn't have read it around children to begin with. And of course Jiraiya for writing them to begin with.

Hinata wore a lavender battle kimono on the back was embroidered a blue two tailed cat standing in the Juken stance. On her hands she wore Lavender gloves. She grew her hair long around waist length, she kept it in a pony tail when not training. During training she wore it in two buns towards the top of her head (like Ten-Ten).

When not training she could always be found with an Icha Icha book in her hand. She had also learned to use her claws very well from weapons training. Her claws could now grow up to a foot long and could have chakra channeled into them. She developed her own form of Juken that made use of her small size, speed, and flexibility. She called her style Feline style. Her taijutsu was impeccable whether with Serpent, Goken, Feline, or Juken she came to prefer close ranged combat. Though not to say she didn't have plenty of long-range jutsu to use if needed. She rarely used them preferring to get up close and personal instead.

Hinata made progress and could control up to one tale of chakra before losing control. Because of Matatabi her fire jutsu was given a huge boost and she would always shoot blue flames when using fire jutsu. Her byakugan only continued to get stronger both in range and detail. At this point she can see 500 meters 360 degrees and 30 kilometers straight ahead. When focusing she could make out details at the cellular level (Which has assisted Tsunade with several tough medical cases). Surpassing all other recorded byakugan users in detail.

Fuu developed a passion for gambling(thanks to influence from Tsunade), and was very lucky with it (unlike Tsunade). It is debated who is more lucky her or Naruto. Though Naruto would always beat her in gambling, she would not admit he was better than her. She also enjoyed assisting with Naruto's pranks. She became an avid reader loving to read pretty much any book on any subject other than the Icha Icha books. Her IQ is estimated to be around 180. Because of that she became the group strategist at least when Naruto would listen.

She grew out her hair to shoulder length and wore it loose down her back. She wore an emerald-green (that shimmered like the shell of some insects) top with long sleeves that only left her midsection uncovered, to allow her wings to sprout, and a emerald-green skirt. Underneath both her top and skirt she wore mesh armor, that once again left her midsection uncovered. On her hands were emerald-green gloves. On her back she wore a red scroll shaped container for her insects. Inside the container were several seals Naruto and Jiraiya had drawn to help increase the carrying capacity. On the back of the container was a picture of two dice with three and four to equal lucky seven.

With practice she learned to sprout up to 6 wings plus a long tail she could use like a whip. She also learned **Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu (Secret: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique )** Hinata helped discover the powder was also very flammable. Her strength only increased up to what Shivi anticipated around 50 times her weight. Her preferred weapon two trench knives she affectionately named bug bites, kunai and shuriken. Her favorite jutsu was the **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)** so she could attack and riddle her opponents long distance from above. Preferably after channeling either lightning or wind chakra into them.

With Gai-sensei's Tsunade's and Hinata's assistance she had developed her own taijutsu style based on using her flying abilities, and massive strength, she called it dragonfly style. She still came to prefer long-range combat over short-range however. Whether it be with shuriken, shadow clones or her insects. Thanks to the seals Naruto and Jiraiya did on her container , she could carry several times the amount of insects of any aburame. She carried three different species of insects besides kikaichu for different purposes . Including two types of bees with both paralysis and deadly poisons , and army ants for physical combat and tunneling.

Back at the house she also breed and raised her own special silk worms. They required a bit of Choumei's chakra every day to make silk, but the silk they made was stronger than steel from iron country. Hinata through use of her byakugan figured out, it is because the worms are infusing the silk with Choumei's chakra. Hers, Naruto's, Hinata's, and even Jiraiya's battle clothes were all made of it. Fuu made some progress in bonding with Choumei, but still couldn't control her Bijuu. Though she could still call on up to one tail and still maintain control.

Naruto changed perhaps the most of all. All of them nearly getting killed ignited a fire inside of him to never be so helpless again, and a desire to protect his precious people. He took up gardening and blacksmithing as hobbies besides training. He set up a forge on the left side of the house where he forged his and the others weapons all of which were the highest quality, thanks to Hinata helping him with her blue flames. He never really got into academics, but was more a hands on type of person. He became the unofficial leader of the group. Though many times he would let his emotions guide him more than he should.

After Fuu informed him that there was a Uzumaki clan, he threw himself into mastering fuinjutsu . Whether him or clones he would spend hours everyday practicing seals which of course Jiraiya helped with. He also vowed to rebuild the clan again someday to its former glory. After a while of Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya kicking his ass everyday in sparing. he finally learned to control his emotions somewhat, and shifted towards a more stealth based approach to fighting. Though he still kept in practice for a heavy assault role. Out of the three he became the most well-rounded fighter comfortable at any range. He preferred fighting when undetected though. For training and battle he wore an all black tight body suit, solid black knee-high leather boots, black hood with cape, a black mask covering his face other than his eyes, and black leather gloves. (A\N think nightingale armor from Skyrim) The cape has an orange Uzumaki swirl with the kanji for nine in the middle. For stealth reasons the decoration has a seal to vanish if he channels chakra into his cape.

Using his knowledge of seals he improved the suit even more. On the boots he made custom silencing seals so that his steps make no sound. Inside his mask he has a seal to increase his sense of smell when activated. The hood has seals to boost his hearing as needed. So that he doesn't overheat or get too cold he has heating and cooling seals. On the gloves he has seals to hold his weapons so that what ever finger he channels chakra to decides what weapon appears. He installed the same seals on Hinata's and Fuu's gloves as well. He keeps kunai, shuriken, fuma shuriken, and kunai with explosive tags already attached, in both hands. His preferred weapon is a set of jet black daggers that are poisoned specially with poison Hinata made for them.

Through training he has made himself ambidextrous, to the point he can fight with weapons with both hands at the same time. Out of the three he has the least control or even communication with his Bjuu, and based off Kurama's attitude it will not be changing anytime soon. To train his stealth he has made it a point to prank every clan in Konoha without getting caught. He pranks the Hyuuga particularly hard because of the way they treated Hinata. The highlight of his pranks was replacing all the shampoo in the hyuuga clan (other than Ko's) with a hair removal shampoo made by Hinata.

Jiraiya threw himself into his role as an adoptive father and godfather with much vigor even though he had to limit his research to when he was out of the village (other than occasionally going peeking at the bath house with Hinata he called it Father daughter bonding. Everyone else thought it was just taking advantage of Hinata's Byakugan.) lest Tsunade kill him for corrupting the children. He currently runs his intelligence operation mostly from the village and only handles the most difficult missions himself. To motivate the children he has said that when and if they managed to learn to control their Bijuu he would allow them to do sage training. Tsunade has become a surrogate mother to the children of sorts , and finally has acknowledged her feelings for Jiraiya. Though her and Jiraiya have decided that they would hold off on getting married until the kids are older so they still have two seats on the council if need be to help protect the children.

Tsunade has been allowed to start her medical program with a goal "A great medic on every Team." She has both advanced courses for shinobi at the hospital. And is even making at least basic medical jutsu training a requirement at the academy for those with the chakra control for it.(Shizune teaches it once a week)Though the Hyuuga do not like the idea they have no choice but to comply. Sarutobi has also appointed her as his successor after a year to groom her for the job.

The house they lived in also had many improvements over the years. To the left of the house 100 meters, Naruto had built a forge where all their weapons were made. Further back on the left side of the house they had built a barn and a hen house. They had a lot of chickens, four cows, a few pigs, and three horses. On the left side of the house closer to the house was another garden and huge green house that Hinata uses to grow her medicinal herbs, and poisons . To the right side of the house about 200 meters away, thanks to Fuu' earth style, and Naruto's water style is a pond, and waterfall that they had all used to practice wind manipulation. Fuu has a small building behind the pond where she raises her silk worms. The vegetable garden on the right side had grown even larger. To the flower garden out back, due to creative use of seals Naruto and Jiraiya have added a sauna and hot springs. Electricity, running water and heat for the house are all provided by seals. The basement has been converted into a bigger library for Fuu, it has thousands of books, and scrolls on every subject, thanks to a book copying seal Naruto has perfected, she has copied every book in the Konoha library systems, both shinobi and civilian. Hinata also has her own shelf devoted to her large Icha Icha collection (Her and Kakashi have a rivalry on who has a better collection). During academic training the library doubles as the classroom. The old library has been converted into a game room for them complete with pool table, dart board, and card table.

As a group they have made teamwork their hallmark. Hinata and Tsunade even developed a jutsu to share vision with another person though it was limited to only one person at a time and limited in distance. The jutsu is called the Shared sight jutsu. They also have also finished their elemental affinity training. They are being hailed by many of the shinobi of the village as the biggest prodigies since Kakashi, and Itachi. Despite their ages, their skill level is estimated as high chunnin. Though the Hokage and Jiraiya thought it best to have them keep a low profile, Lest the Akatsuki decide to take them before they could grow even stronger. So it was decided to make them go the full four years at the academy.

Both girls have also developed a huge crush on Naruto though he seems oblivious to their feelings for the time being. Rather then fight for his affections they went with an idea Hinata got from an Icha Icha book called "Icha Icha Natuno's harem adventures", and are willing to share him, but only with each other. As Jiraiya made sure the kids ate more than ramen, dango or cinnamon rolls they grew to average height. They have also made other friends outside of their group such as Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Ten-Ten, and to a certain extent Sasuke. They have told all of their close friends of their status as jinchuuriki, and have decided to embrace their identity as hosts as well as they can. Figuring that instead of worrying about problems they couldn't change like the fact they have bijuu in them, they would worry about making the most of it.

Though none of their friends parents approved of the friendships, other than Sasuke's mother Mikoto, and the Aburame clan. Their friends stood their ground against their parents, and refused to see them as monsters. Uchiha Fugaku however still hated them setting the stage for tonights planned prank. Fugaku has had the Konoha military police harass (Subtly lest they anger a sanin) the group so tonight all three have decided it is time for revenge, and have decided to replace all the Uchiha emblems on their cloths with Senju emblems instead. To bad it doesn't work out that way.

(Later that night outside the Uchiha compound.)

"Hinata-chan look inside the compound to make sure the coast is clear please. When it is clear we're going over the wall. " said Naruto. "Naruto-kun this can't be right bodies everywhere all dead. Oh shit Sasuke is walking towards the front gate. We need to stop him before he gets killed." said Hinata 'Think Naruto think. What would Kakashi-sensei do if he were here.' thought Naruto "I know we are all scared but we need to be brave and save whoever we can."said Naruto. "Any sign of Mikoto? We need to save her and Sasuke unless it is too late. I could care less about these other Uchiha bastards." said Fuu. "Looks like the killer is standing behind Mikoto and Fugaku talking. Oh my Kami it looks like the killer is Sasuke's brother Itachi. There is another man with a mask ,but he appears to only be watching from the wood-line. If we hurry we might be able to rescue them."explained Hinata.

" What type of sicko kills his own clan?"asked Fuu. " Wish we hadn't decided to leave your container of insects home tonight Fuu, they would have been handy tonight. We don't have them so we will have to do without. Ok here is what we will do all of us make three sets of shadow clones and send one set to get Sasuke before he gets to the gate. If need be knock him out Hinata-chan. Another set needs to run and get the old man as fast as they can. The other set needs to observe the man in the mask do not attack him unless he interferes." Us three go try to save Sasuke's parents. I am the most stealthy. Me and a shadow clone will grab those two and run. Hinata-chan and Fuu-chan you two try to distract the murderer while I grab them. Remember what Gai-sensei said about fighting sharingan users and you two should do fine. Once I have them both of you make a run for it. While we are running all of us do mass shadow clones for a rear guard. While retreating have your clones look for any other survivors with their Byakugan Hinata-chan. Also for this mission you have permission to drop your seals if needed. Our rally point will be the Hokage tower. " Ordered Naruto. "Scatter" said Naruto.

(With the clones sent to get Sasuke.)

"Sasuke you need to come with us. The compound is under attack bodies everywhere. The originals are trying to save your parents as we speak." said the Fuu clone. "What! Who would do such a thing. I must go and help defend the compound. If this is another one of you guy's pranks I will kill all three of you." said Sasuke. "No if you go you will only get your self killed" said Hinata Before she ran at him and paralyzed him. "I am so sorry Sasuke, but the stuff inside the compound is something you don't need in your head." said the Hinata clone. "Quickly lets get going to the Hokage tower at once." said the Naruto clone. With that all three started running towards the Hokage tower with Sasuke over Fuu's shoulder.

(With Fuu and Hinata.)

Hinata and Fuu both threw kunai with explosive tags to get Itachi's attention and get him to come outside. "what happened here Itachi? We came to Visit Sasuke and find all these Bodies instead."asked Hinata."It is none of your concern it is a Uchiha matter now go away before I have to kill you." said Itachi. With that Fuu sprouted her wings and took her dragonfly taijutsu stance. While Hinata took her Juken stance. Both were careful to avoid eye contact with Itachi. "You see we can't leave while you have Mikoto-sama tied up we all owe her our lives" said Hinata. Fuu then threw a barrage of kunai with explosive tags at Itachi. Itachi however saw this, and moved to dodge. Only for Hinata to charge at him trying to shut down his arms. He managed to block Hinata's strikes, but not before Fuu flew down trying to dive bomb him with a kick to his Head. Itachi Managed to just in time to block Fuu's attempt. By this time Hinata saw that Naruto had already grabbed Mikoto and Sasuke's father and was running out the back door.

Hinata flashed a smile at Fuu telling Fuu that Naruto had them. As they saw that they both yelled **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (mass shadow clone jutsu)"** then ran away following Naruto. once they both caught up Naruto formed his own shadow clones. As Hinata and Fuu caught up with Naruto Itachi was finishing up with Hinata's and Fuu's clones. he started to give chase and was starting to catch up with them. To slow him down further Fuu kept using **Doton: Doryuheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall )** while Naruto and Hinata kept spamming shadow clones. He would then knock down the walls just as fast as she made them. Once they were past the gates to the Uchiha estate Naruto gave the signal to drop the seals. As they took off in a sudden burst of speed.

Not to be easily lost Itachi started a barrage of kunai with explosive notes. Then used the **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shuriken shadow clone jutsu)** instantly there were hundreds of kunai. Fortunately Hinata got off a **kaiten** in time to block most of them. A few got through how ever and Naruto suddenly found himself hit in both eyes with shrapnel from an explosion. He started to Stumble, and pass out from pain, but Hinata caught him then lifted him onto her shoulder. By this point they were coming to close to the village for Itachi's comfort, and he stopped the chase. Hinata and Fuu along with two Naruto clones preceded to run all the way to the Hokage tower before collapsing from exhaustion.

(30 minutes later Uchiha compound)

When Sarutobi, Danzo, and the other two advisers along with ANBU arrived at the Uchiha compound what they saw shocked them. In the middle of the compound, the bodies were lined up neatly by house they were found in. Seventy-five Naruto, Hinata and Fuu Clones twenty-five of each were fighting off a masked man who fled when he saw the ANBU and hokage. Around the bodies was a thick earth wall courtesy of Fuu. With a perimeter of hundreds of clones. Also in the middle of the perimeter was a little girl no more then five holding two infants. She was being comforted by a Hinata and Fuu Clone while a Naruto Clone Barked out orders to the other clones. "Hokage-sama is 500 meters to the south." yelled a Hinata clone. "When they get here let them through" yelled the Clone in charge.

"Whats going on here?" asked the Hokage to the lead clone. "Hokage-sama before the bosses went to save Mikoto-sama Hinata saw a masked man watching. We were ordered to observe him, and only attack if he interfered. Shortly after the bosses left the front gate with Mikoto-sama, the masked man started to move. He seemed like he was trying to steal the eyes from the bodies. He was joined by what looked like ROOT six of them, Hinata saw these strange seals on their tongues, that only ROOT have and they had plain white masks like Jiraiya-sama described them. We figured they were ROOT based on that, and the fact they too looked like they were trying to steal the eyes from the bodies. Knowing that you had ordered ROOT disbanded Hokage-sama, we decided that we should try to capture them before they could steal any of the eyes. Unfortunately we were unable to Capture any of them alive, but we killed them all before they could remove any of the eyes. Based on the looks of the seal interrogating them wouldn't have worked anyway. Their Bodies are in a pile towards the back gate of the compound as we didn't want to risk any of them being rigged with traps." explained the Naruto clone. Sarutobi then looked over to Danzo and thought 'Me and Danzo are going to have a word later, on why ROOT was here trying to steal eyes, and about who the hell the masked man is.' Danzo saw the look, and thought 'There goes my chance of having a supply of sharingan, and a Uchiha in ROOT. At least Madara didn't get any of the eyes either. damn these brats.'

The Naruto clone continued his report "The Fuu clone with us then decided protecting the bodies took priority. So we had the other left over clones from the other battle, move the bodies into a defensive position, until help could arrive." "Good decision." said Sarutobi. The Naruto clone finished up his report. " The little girl over there was found hiding in a tunnel holding the two infants by a Hinata clone. She isn't talking right now ,but based on her blue eyes, she is a child of one of the servants, and grabbed her master's children and hid. Other clones are still searching every other tunnel we have found looking for survivors. So far those three are the only ones found." "Good Job Naruto, Hinata and Fuu. Mind helping carry the bodies to the morgue until Mikoto can decide what to do with them?" asked Sarutobi. "Me and the ANBU will take care of the girl and infants." said Sarutobi. "Not at all we will also guard them until either the bosses tell us to dispel or Mikoto-sama says it is ok." said the head clone.

(Later that night outside Konoha with Itachi)

"I am sorry that I injured your godson Jiraiya-sama but I was not expecting them to be there. I had to make it look like I was seriously trying to kill them though to protect my cover" Said Itachi. "I know that you did your best Itachi. Mikoto looks like she will survive her injuries, at-least she was against the rebellion. Are you %100 sure you want to be our inside man in the Akatsuki? It could be very dangerous." said Jiraiya. "Yes Jiraiya-sama just make sure that when the time comes Sasuke is strong enough to avenge the clan like I asked. I made sure that mom will think that I killed them all because I snapped because of torn loyalties. So hopefully she thinks I just snapped instead of being ordered to kill them."said Itachi. "I will do that as best I can. I hope that in time they can forgive you. Send one of your Crows when ever you can I will be waiting."said Jiraiya as he walked away and waved goodbye to Itachi.

(The next day hospital)

"you three are lucky you didn't get killed, your lucky you only lost your eyes. Jiraiya is going to be very angry when he gets back from his trip." said Sarutobi "Are Mikoto-sama and Fugaku ok?" asked all three. "Mikoto and Sasuke are both fine thanks to you three. Fugaku however wasn't so lucky. The explosion that got you, finished what Itachi started, and he died before you got to the tower. To make up for the loss of your eye, Mikoto has offered you her late husbands eyes. He had his sharingan active when he died, so you will have one just like Kakashi once the surgery is done." explained Sarutobi. " I will have to think about taking the eyes. It wouldn't feel right knowing him dying is the only reason I would be getting his eyes." said Naruto. "Who said Mikoto was giving you a choice. You risked your lives saving her and Sasuke, and tried to save her husband. To repay a debt of honor, she says that she owes you the eyes. She would be hurt if you refused I am afraid." said Sarutobi.

" Naruto I learned a long time ago there are only two ways to make a woman happy, make her think she is getting her way, and the other way is to actually let her have it." joked Sarutobi causing Fuu and Hinata to giggle in agreement. "Guess you and Kakashi will be working on using your new eyes for another year until the academy starts." said Sarutobi. "Are the two little babies alright as well and the little girl?"asked Hinata. "Other then being hungry when they arrived all three are fine." answered Sarutobi. "I am recommending all three of you for a medal for bravery and I am awarding all of you pay for an S-ranked mission for your service. Said the Hokage. "Now lay down and get some rest Naruto's Surgery will be tomorrow morning you will need to rest up." said the Hokage in a firm tone. "Well at least I have a rough draft on a seal that will allow me and Kakashi-sensei to deactivate and reactivate the sharingan. Though in honesty I had designed it with him in mind."said Naruto. "That's great if it works then you and Kakashi will be a very happy and won't need to worry about chakra exhaustion from using your eyes" said Sarutobi.

(the following day hospital waiting room during Naruto's Surgery)

"I think we should tell him how we feel Hinata. We came far to close to losing him without him knowing how we feel. This time it was just his eye, who is to say that next time it won't be his or one of our lives." Said Fuu. "You have a point Fuu. The lives of shinobi tends to be short, but that is the life we have all decided we will have one day. That doesn't mean we can't make the most of the time we will have together though."said Hinata. "I say we tell him when he wakes up with a kiss from both of us."said Fuu. "Better hurry girls it seems when the village heard about your, or in this case I should say his actions at the Uchiha compound. It seems Naruto has acquired a lot of fan girls because of it." explained Kakashi who had been sitting in the window unobserved. They then looked out the window, and saw a huge crowd of girls some with "get well soon Naruto" banners. "Looks like we have some competition I think we need to scare them off while he is still in surgery." said Fuu. "Yeah I have an Idea remember that prank we played on those bullies in the cemetery that time Fuu? The one where they shit themselves and ran. I think that should work here." explained Hinata. Fuu nodded and said "Lets do this Hinata we will show them who Naruto-kun belongs to.".

Hinata then grew out her claws as long as possible, a foot long easily. To add to the Psychological effect she channeled fire chakra to her claws and activated her Byakugan. Fuu had Hinata cast a genjutsu on her making her eyes look like bug eyes, and sprouted all six wings and her tail. They both channeled just enough Bjuu chakra to give themselves demonic voices. Fuu and Hinata then walked out to scare off the fan girls.

"Has Naruto-kun woken up yet?" yelled one fan girl. "He is as brave as he is hot" yelled another fan girl. "He can rescue me anytime" squealed another one. " I want to marry him and have his babies" said a few of the fan girls.

"**You want to do what with our Naruto-kun!?"** yelled Fuu **"He is mine and Fuu's as we have always been there for him!"** roared Hinata. **"Where were all of you before yesterday!? Were you there when he was lonely or needed a friend!? How about when we were in battle, were any of you there to watch his or our backs!?"** said Hinata in a very demonic voice. **"NO! You all were ignoring him and despising him because of your ignorant parents !" **Roared Fuu.

"**Leave now and we will forgive and forget. Do not, and we will kick all your asses!"**roared both jinchuuriki. Most of the fan girls took the hint and promptly ran off. Around 15 of them were too stupid to take the hint. " There are only two of them and we like out number them or something!" yelled the leader of the group an airhead named Ami. **"You think so!"** yelled Fuu **"Kage bunsin Jutsu!"** Yelled both enraged jinchuuriki. 14 clones of Hinata and Fuu immediately popped into existence. The Fuu and Hinata clones then started to pair off, and each started beating the fan girls. While the originals beat Ami. Hinata made sure to cut all their hair off with her claws while she was beating them. Because her and Fuu know Naruto likes long hair. The beating the fan girls received that day would be legendary even for a village of shinobi, and reminded the village of two lessons they had forgotten since Kushina's death. First jinchuuriki hate fan girls, second never try to steal a female jinchuuriki's man. Especially when said Jinchuuriki are Jiraiya's daughters. Those fan girls later went on to form the Sasuke fan club, and would never trouble Naruto or his girlfriends ever again .

(45 minutes later Naruto's room)

"Your finally awake Naruto-kun." said Fuu "Yeah but my eye is still sore they say it should start to feel better tomorrow." explained Naruto. That's great" Said Hinata. "Listen Naruto-kun me and Fuu need to talk to you about something important." said Hinata. With that Hinata and Fuu both crawled onto the bed on either side of him. They then both whispered in his ears. "Please don't ever scare us like that ever again. When you were hit by the shrapnel, we thought we had lost you, there was so much blood. We have decided it is time to tell you how we feel about you Naruto-kun. The truth is we both love you and want to be beside you always. We have loved you from all the times you would encourage us, when we were feeling down. All the times you never gave up despite all the hell people have put you through, you have never closed you heart, and given in to hatred. We have decided shinobi lives can be so short, that it would be pointless to compete for your affections. As that would only cut into what quality time, we could be enjoying with you right now. We have decided that if you will have both of us we will share you. " They then kissed him on both cheeks, and laid their heads on his chest to await his answer, Hinata even started lightly purring.

For a few minutes Naruto was in shock literally left speechless. Then he spoke up and said " What a relief I too have loved both of you for at least the last two years now. I never could bring myself to choose either one of you over the other, so I said nothing about my feelings. Now that I don't have to choose which to give my heart to. Will both of you be my girlfriends?" Both girls then said in a slightly lustful voice "only on one condition." spoke both girls "Whats that?" asked Naruto. "Naruto-kun please kiss us we have both wanted that for so long" said Fuu "If that's the condition I love it. Now the question is who gets my First kiss?" "Me and Fuu already flipped a coin to decide that. I get your first kiss" explained Hinata. "It was the only time I lost at a coin toss that wasn't to you Naruto." said Fuu. Naruto then started kissing both of them until he couldn't any more due to lack of oxygen.

"Ahem" coughed Sarutobi to get their attention. "Would someone please explain why the ER is full of scared beaten fan girls. They claim a giant blue cat, and a green fairy attacked them, and cut off their hair." said Sarutobi. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, until he realized the Hokage wasn't joking. Both girls then sat up, and started to poke their fingers nervously together, while looking at Naruto blushing. " You two didn't?" asked Naruto. "Well you see they were trying to steal our Naruto-kun from us." said Hinata. "Did we go too far?" asked Fuu. Naruto then started to laugh and in between laughs said. " Ha Ha Ha. Like I would give a group of fan girls the time of day. Ha Ha Ha. When I have two of the strongest kunoichis in the village as my girlfriends." " Sarutobi then said "This time I will let it slid because now you are considered heroes to the village. But don't let it happen again." "Yes Hokage-sama!" both girls said. "Oh and Naruto. Good luck keeping two of the strongest kunoichis in the village happy. You will need it." said Sarutobi.

"Also for future reference you could marry both of them, when you become an official shinobi Naruto. Civilian polygamy laws do not effect shinobi in Konoha. Though it is seldom used, because most people are unwilling to share. This was done to help recover from the loses from three Shinobi wars. The only requirement is you must be able to support both of them if they were to retire to raise a family. Though knowing how protective Jiraiya is of his daughters you might want to make sure it is ok with him first. " Explained Sarutobi. "Really? How old will we have to be to get married?" asked Naruto. "The day you become a registered Shinobi. Remember no matter the age shinobi are considered adults. So same goes for smoking, drinking, and gambling. Though I would wait until 16 at least otherwise Jiraiya might kill you Naruto." answered Sarutobi. "Also Mikoto has decided to return from retirement she will be helping Kakashi teach you how to use your sharingan until your old enough for the academy next year. At least when she isn't on missions. She is dead set on dragging Itachi back to Konoha to pay for his crimes." added Sarutobi.

(Six months Later near the entrance of a cave at Mount Myobokuzan )

"Are you sure you are ready to tame your Bijuu Hinata?" asked Jiraiya. "I am sure of it I have never felt more confident in myself than I do now."said Hinata. "Ok just know that since Matatabi is only two tails Yamato here should be able suppress it so you can try again later. First you have to sit here at the falls of truth and defeat your inner darkness. The only clue I got when I infiltrated Kumo and copied their manual is that you have to figure it out to do it yourself and it would not help you if someone else gives you the answer. "explained Jiraiya. 'This manual is very badly written every thing rhymes badly and every other word is ya fool ya fool. I hope I am understanding it correctly. ' thought Jiraiya "I'm ready" said Hinata. she then sat down in the middle of the pond near the water fall.

"**So you have finally come."** said dark Hinata. "Who are you?" said Hinata. **"Who am I!? Who am I!? I am you and you are me! You want to kill every single Hyuuga because they threw you away like garbage I am the part of you that makes you strong. I am the part of you that wanted to kill those fucks for hurting you."** said Dark Hinata. "Enough talk I must defeat you here and now!" shouted Hinata. They both then threw a flurry of punches and kicks at each other every attack was dodged countered or parried. 'Grrr this is pointless we both have all the same skills and moves. Every attack I make she matches or avoids' thought Hinata. **"What happened to Kicking my ass. As you can see you can not beat me. You are Pathetic."** Taunted dark Hinata. "I see that I can not defeat you in the normal sense of word, but I can acknowledge you and your contributions to making me the person I am today." Said Hinata as she started to walk slowly towards dark Hinata looking like she wanted to hug her. **"What are you Doing? Stay back You will only be hurt."** said dark Hinata as she started to panic. "I will not be hurt because you and me are the same. I can not repress you nor should I try. You made me strong and I thank you for it. We will become one as we should and I will acknowledge you." Said Hinata as she hugged dark Hinata. As they hugged dark Hinata started to fade away, and merge with Hinata as Hinata opened her eyes.

"So how did it go?"asked Jiraiya. "I defeated my inner darkness by accepting it. I see now why you have to figure it out yourself."explained Hinata. "Think your ready to face Matatabi?"asked Jiraiya. "Yes I am."said Hinata. "Are you sure the seals will hold if she can't control it Jiraiya-chan? The last thing we need here is a loose bijuu." asked Fukasaku. I am very sure plus we have a wood style user here to help before the seals even kick in."explained Jiraiya. "Ok I will trust you Jiraiya-chan, but will have Bunta myself and Ma nearby if we need to subdue a loose bijuu. I also have a scroll with a seal strong enough to hold the Bijuu if we need to find someone to seal it in. Though it will only hold for a month at most. But we will only use it in the event you fail and the Bijuu can not be suppressed."explained Fukasaku.

"Ok here is what the book I stole from Kumo says about defeating your Bijuu. First you must have the key to your seal. We have already done that. Next you go to your mind scape then unlock your seal. After that it is a matter of getting the Bijuu into a place where you can do chakra tug of war. It says it is at this point that having no darkness in your heart is most important, as your negative emotions give the bijuu strength during the tug of war. It warns that if you fail here then the beast takes over your body and can escape thus killing you. It also gives a hint that as it is your mind scape, you can bend the environment to your will to help subdue the beast. Your imagination is the limit. Fighting in your mind doesn't use chakra per say, but it will still feel like you are using it. I hope that helped"explained Jiraiya. 'I hope I am reading it right half of it rhymes badly and every other word is ya fool ya fool' thought Jiraiya.

(inside Hinata's mind scape)

"**So you finally think you are ready to defeat me"** said Matatabi. "Yes I am." said Hinata. She then takes her glowing fingers and slams them into her stomach and turns them clockwise unlocking the seal. Matatabi then ran forward intent on eating Hinata. Hinata jumped back and managed to hide in some trees. She then made about 300 clones. "You all know what to do."said Hinata. **"Come out Come out where ever you are!"**yelled Matatabi as she took to walking towards the Forest Hinata was hiding in. While she was walking towards it Matatabi noticed that the Forest seemed to be getting thicker and thicker. "Ok now!" yelled Hinata. Suddenly the entire forest floor shifted and fell out from underneath Matatabi. Matatabi soon found her suspended in a pit bound in a net that seemed to be suppressing her chakra. Under her were Spikes. "Now to pull out her chakra! Charge! Half of you keep pounding her with Rasengan, the rest help me pull out her chakra!" Hinata yelled to her clones. After a few minutes Hinata managed to pull out all the chakra. She found herself enveloped in blue chakra, with two chakra ears that looked like cat ears, she was wearing a long coat with her seal visible in it and her hair was tightly bound in a pony tail that made it look like a cat's tail. **"Very good Kitten I am a cat of my word. You beat me fair and square and I found no hatred in your heart. So I will cooperate with you. Now do you mind getting me out of this pit? " **said Matatabi. "Sorry about that Matatabi but I had to defeat you. Whats with my new look?"asked Hinata. **"That is your new chakra mode. When you are using my chakra in large amounts this is what you will look like. I will explain everything about it later I need to rest you wore me out Kitten."**explained Matatabi.

"How did everything go?"asked Jiraiya. "I did it! Though I wouldn't recommend having Naruto or Fuu trying it until they have sage training. Matatabi is just the two tails and even she was tough as nails to beat. I also got the feeling she was holding back somewhat. I can not even begin to imagine how hard the Nanabi and Kyuubi would be to defeat."stated Hinata. "I will keep that in mind." As promised after you rest up I will turn you over to Ma and Pa for your sage training until the academy starts. I need to get back to Konoha though I have my spy network to run." said Jiraiya. "Thanks again for everyone that helped me defeat Matatabi."said Hinata.

(A/N Going to skip her sage training anyone that has watched the anime or read the manga already knows how Senjutsu works so no need to write it here. She makes it back to Konoha about a week before the first day of the academy starts. Only difference between Naruto's training from cannon training and hers. Is that her being on friendly terms with Matatabi will allow Ma and Pa to merge with her unlike cannon where the Kurama refuses to allow it.)

(First day of academy around six months later.)

Once again much has changed in the year since the Uchiha massacre. Fuu, Hinata, and Naruto had Jiraiya write up a marriage contract for when they turned 16. To fulfill the need of Naruto being able to support them financially when they married. They started a company called 279 holdings, using the money from the S-ranked mission as an initial investment. The first business venture was with Ten-Ten's father from his weapons shop. He sold shinobi clothing made from Fuu's silk, and Weapons and armor forged by Naruto. From there they would later diversify their investments. It was also discovered during this time that Fuu had a real head for business. Thanks to that their initial investment would more than quadruple in the first year. Knowledge of the true owners of the company was kept secret from everyone(other than Jiraiya), including the Hokage, lest them starting a business attract unwanted attention. During this time Sarutobi stepped down as Hokage to be replaced by Tsunade. Sarutobi then took Danzo's place as an advisor.

Sasuke felt bitter towards them for stopping him from confronting Itachi during the massacre. Naruto, Fuu, Mikoto, and Hinata stood by their decision. Sasuke became very withdrawn, and obsessed with gaining power to gain revenge against Itachi, Despite the three plus Mikoto's best efforts trying to talk sense into him, he refused to be diverted from the path of revenge . Naruto with Kakashi-sensei's and Mikoto's help learned to properly use his sharingan. Naruto by then had completed his seal to allow for his and Kakashi's sharingan to be turned off and on. This in turn finally allowed Kakashi to finally move up to being an S-ranked shinobi.

The two twin boy survivors of the massacre were taken in by a young Yamanaka couple that were unable to have children of their own. Mikoto kept in touch with them and visited frequently. During this time there were renewed attempts to banish them from Konoha by the civilian side of the council and the advisers, mostly led by Danzo (Before Sarutobi replaced him) who had used his influence to escape punishment, for his attempted theft of the Uchiha eyes. He was furious with them, especially when Mikoto had all the bodies cremated with Hinata's blue flames, to make sure the eyes were not stolen later. All attempts at banishment were easily defeated how ever by the suddenly rising opinion of them from the shinobi of the village. The Nara, , Akimichi, and Yamanaka joined the Aburame, Senju and Uchiha in defending them. Along with Ten-Ten's father on the civilian side.

Hinata during this time had changed her outfit, As she had completed her sage training. She now wore a horned forehead protector with a kanji for oil on it (like Jiraiya's) and wore a blue silk blouse with mesh armor underneath, bluejeans and sage jacket with blue flames with the words "Toad Sage" written in kanji on the back.(all made of Fuu's silk of course.) Of course Jiraiya, Pa and Ma had forbidden her to teach Naruto and Fuu sage mode until they were ready for sage training. The week before the start of the academy Naruto and Fuu saw one of the arguably most disturbing sights they had ever seen. So disturbing it almost made Fuu and Naruto not want sage training anyway.

(Flashback week before Academy)

"Hey Fuu-chan isn't today the day Hinata-chan is supposed to return? I wonder what's taking so long Ero-Sennin left last week to go get her."said Naruto. "Yeah Today is definitely the day. If Hinata-chan is a little late I am sure they had a good reason."said Fuu. "They better or Jiraiya-kun is going to get it."said Tsunade while she cracked her knuckles. Suddenly there was a big poof of smoke and when it cleared they saw Hinata and Jiraiya sharing what had to be the silliest pose imaginable. They were on the back of a big red and blue toad named Gama Who was striking the pose with them. Then Hinata and Jiraiya said while dancing.

"We strike fear into both women and men. Great literature is our name, great writing is our game. Able to sooth a lover's heart with just a smile. We strike fear into our enemies hearts. We are the one, the only 'Father-Daughter sage tag-team of Mount Myobokuzan', Jiraiya and Hinata Toad Sages of Mount Myobokuzan." They ended the speech with a pose.

Fuu's Naruto's and Tsunade's mouths were hanging open with a sweat drop. Then Naruto was the first to come to his senses and he said. "What the hell was that I don't know whether I want to become a sage or not if doing that introduction is a requirement." "Nope it isn't a requirement but all the best sages do it."said Jiraiya. "Hey Me and tou-san put in a lot of effort into getting that entrance down. That and him editing the ideas I came up with for the next Icha Icha book." Hinata said with a pout. "Have to hand it to you your Byakugan is the perfect research tool, If only I could be so lucky. Can see through walls and clothing and can be miles away from any women that would beat me. I am so glad you and Tsunade-hime developed that **'shared sight jutsu'**." said Jiraiya with a perverted giggle.

**"JIRAIYA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TAKING HINATA ALONG WHEN YOU RESEARCH FOR YOUR BOOKS! HER EYES ARE NOT FOR YOU AND HER TO GO PEEKING WITH! ME AND HINATA DEVELOPED THE SHARED SIGHT JUTSU TO ASSIST ME WITH TOUGH SURGRIES NOT YOUR PERVERTED PAST TIMES! HINATA WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HELPING JIRAIYA WRITE THOSE BOOKS!"** yelled Tsunade while cracking her knuckles. "Tsunade-hime I didn't see you there. Oh crap I remembered me and Hinata-chan have an appointment see you around."said Jiraiya as him and Hinata started running with Tsunade right on their tail. 'Do all sages turn into super-perverts? If so I don't want anything to do with it.' thought Fuu and Naruto at the same time.

(end of flashback)

(First day of the academy)

"Wake up sleepyhead we will be late." said Fuu with a light push on Naruto's shoulder. "Do I have to?" pouted Naruto. "Yes unless you want Hinata to Juken your ass awake again. She already has breakfast waiting for us."said Fuu. "But the academy will be boring I just know it. Why are Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin making us go again. " pouted Naruto. "Because if we make a name for ourselves in the shinobi world to fast, the Akatsuki will move to get us before we get even stronger." answered Fuu with a deadpanned look. "Ok ok I'm up, but I don't have to like it." pouted Naruto. "Now I'm hurt Naruto-kun, and here I made you some breakfast ramen for the first day of school. I guess I could give it to the cats if you don't want it." said Hinata. "I take it back I am glad to be up. Wheres the ramen?" said Naruto in a defeated tone. With that Naruto walked into the bathroom to get ready for school.

"Before we go Naruto-kun remember to make some clones to run your forge today we have a large order for weapons and armor to fill by tomorrow. I will be making some to harvest the silk from my worms today. Hinata here are the measurements for the garments your clones will need to sew." explained Fuu "Ok on it Fuu-chan, while I am at it I will make a few extra to practice **Kirigakure no Jutsu (Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique )** Kakashi-sensei showed me last week. He said it should help with my stealth even more. I'm going to practice until I can do **Sairento Kiringu (Silent Killing)** . Might as well do something useful today besides boring school work." Explained Naruto. They then left to the academy via a Shunshin . "Just in time girls, lets head inside." said Naruto. He then took both of them by the hand and they walked inside. Then they all sat in the top right row together, with Naruto in the middle.

"Welcome class my name is Iruka-sensei and this is Mizuki-sensei. We will be your instructors. Now for the roll call. Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hikigaeru Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto, Kurama Yakumo, Hyuuga Hanabi Yamanaka Ino Fuu Hikigaeru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Inuzuka Kiba. Yes I know Hanabi is younger than all of you , but due to her skill, and potential she has been allowed to enter the academy a year early. The following people have been selected based on your pre-academy screening to have to have the chakra control necessary for Hokage-sama's medical program. Attendance is mandatory Haruno Sakura, Hikigaeru Hinata, Nara Shikamaru, Kurama Yakumo, Hyuuga Hanabi, and Yamanaka Ino. Your medical training will be every Tuesday at 0900 in room 208" said Iruka.

(Later after academy)

"That was all boring and pointless. From now on we should all just send a clone to school." Said Naruto. "That isn't actually a bad Idea." Said Fuu. "I thought It would be more informative than that. Said Hinata. " I have an idea. Why don't we ask Baa-chan if we can take on D ranked missions for extra money? If we do around fifty a day then that is about the same pay as a C ranked everyday. Which could be invested in our business. With our shadow clones we could do that easy." said Fuu. "I like it" said Naruto. "At least then I don't have to look at my sister that thinks I am dead" Hinata. They then shunshin to the hokage tower.

(A moment Later Hokage tower)

"Hey Baa-chan we have a question. Since we are now in the academy is it ok to take D ranked missions for extra money? Academy is boring so we are just going to send shadow clones everyday. So we might as well do something useful. We also want to use them on the missions while we train as well."explained Naruto. "If you say yes we will throw in a clone each everyday to help you with paper work for free." said Fuu. "You had me at help with paperwork for free. I will write a memo allowing you three to pick them up. Its not like we ever have a shortage of D-ranks anyway. And stop calling me Baa-chan!" said Tsunade. "Thanks Tsunade-sama." all three said before they hugged her. They then shunshin home.

(A moment later home)

"How did you know help with paperwork would seal the deal Fuu-chan?" asked Naruto. "That is easy Naruto-kun I deal with the paper work for our business. I also use shadow clones to help. I have never seen either the old man or Baa-chan use them. So I figure it is an even bigger headache then what I get. So she would jump at a chance for free help."Explained Fuu "That's our girl genius Fuu-chan." said Naruto. "Now the question is how many do you want to do a day. Think we could handle a hundred? That would equal two C ranked everyday." said Fuu. "All three of us have Kage level chakra reserves I think we can pump out enough shadow clones." said Hinata. "Ok next question. What do you think we should invest in next? we have expanded our partnership with Ten-Ten's dad about as far as it can go. Now is the time to diversify. I think we should start to invest in some of the restaurants, and clothing stores personally. Once we have a good enough base here in Konoha we can expand outside the village. What do you guys think?" said Fuu. "I think do what ever you think is best. You have never let us down yet Fuu-chan. Lets all go to our hotspring and cuddle." said Naruto.

(4 years later day of graduation exam.)

True to their words they never went to the academy in person again. They always sent a clone everyday. They also made sure that they would definitely be on the same team by making Naruto rookie of the year, Fuu top kunoichi, and Hinata dead last, all on purpose.

They also did D rank missions everyday setting the record for amount at around 10000 D ranks even before graduating the academy.

In the four years they also increased the harshness of their Training sometimes having spars with thousands of clones to push themselves to their limits. Based off their teamwork of their clones during the Uchiha massacre they developed various tactics for employing them en mass without them being unorganized. They learned how to organize their clones by tasks. Such as **Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion )** mixed in with regular clones. Hinata and Naruto also mastered Archery while Fuu mastered the Crossbow. So they could have Sniper clones further back. Mixed with **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu )** they were found to be very lethal. Hinata and Fuu clones were many times teamed together for scouting Hinata for her Byakugan Fuu for aerial reconnaissance.

Hinata's byakugan also experienced a massive boost in range able to see 1000 meters 360 degrees 50 kilometers straight ahead. And even further in Sage mode. Surpassing all other hyuuga on record. Hinata has found a talent for genjutsu and has worked to blend it with her taijutsu with kurenai-sensei's help. She is working on blending her elemental affinities with her Juken. So far with Matatabi's help she has managed to add fire. Wind is still giving her trouble however. Hinata had also with the help of Pa and Ma mastered the Toad Kata of taijutsu, and had even mixed it with her Juken she called the style Toad Juken.

Due to having the sharingan Naruto is well on his way to becoming a ninjutsu powerhouse one of his favorite pastimes while not at school is spying on other shinobi training to learn their jutsu.(other than shinobi that had treated him and his girlfriends well.) He has even spied on the chunin exams twice to see what he could copy that would be useful for him or the others. He found Suna's shinobi to be his favorite as wind jutsu to copy are rare and hard to come by. When Kakashi-sensei is around he also teaches Naruto many of the Jutsu that he knows regardless of type. This is so Naruto could develop other affinities. Something that Mikoto said the sharingan helps with, for ninjutsu types. So far he has started showing earth and fire in addition to his wind and water though Naruto's goal is to be able to use all five like Hiruzen and Kakashi-sensei.

Fuu's strength has only continued to increase along with her speed making her even more deadly.

So far as skill level they are all elite jonin level with Hinata being sanin level if she uses her bijuu or Sage mode. Outside of training they still lack actual combat experience though they hope to change that soon. (A/N Uchiha massacre doesn't count because lets face it Itachi would have killed them if he had been serious.) Though no one outside of their former Senseis and the hokage is aware of any of this. They have also through wise investments secretly became a force in Konoha's economy and have started to branch out into other areas of business in the land of fire and beyond.

"Wake up sleepyhead, Hokage-sama said we have to go in person for the exam. No clones allowed." said Hinata. "I don't wanna, even one of our clones could pass all the exams easy."pouted Naruto. "You want me to Juken your ass awake again?"asked Hinata. "Nope I'm up." said Naruto. "Good because it's your day for cooking, and we are all hungry." said Hinata. "Before I forget here are the memos from Hokage-sama allowing us to use kage bunshin instead of regular bunshin in the exams. I hate regular clones. The only one of us that can use a regular clone is Hinata-chan." Said Fuu. "Remember our plans for the exams pranks we planned. Especially you Hinata-chan this might be your last chance to knock some sense into the hyuuga brat." reminded Naruto. "sage mode or no sage mode?" asked Hinata. "I would say without you're trying to humiliate her not kill her." said Naruto with a sweat drop. With that Hinata placed a small genjutsu on her face to cover up the veins when she used her Byakugan. Naruto then finished making breakfast. They then left to the academy via a shunshin.

(A while later at the academy)

"Morning class today is the final exam to earn your place in the shinobi ranks. The test will consist of a written test, taijutsu test, marksmanship test, then finally the ninjutsu test. You do not have to pass all the tests so long as you score highly in at least two areas. In fact we had a student last year that couldn't do either ninjutsu or genjutsu, and passed. Though that is rare." explained Iruka. "I too will be like Lee and will become a splendid shinobi with just genjutsu! Bring it!" yelled Yakumo. "That's the spirit Yakumo give it hell dattebayo!"yelled Naruto. "Quiet down!" yelled Iruka while using his big head jutsu.

(skipping the written exam and moving onto the taijutsu exam I am only going over the highlights of each test as well. )

"Now the taijutsu exam the rules are simple, no killing, only taijutsu allowed. You do not have to win the spar to pass, only show enough skill with the basic style, or other taijutsu style. If a fight is to one-sided because of a bad match up you will be allowed a retest with one of the instructors as your partner. I have placed every ones name in this bowl on a folded piece of paper that will decide who you will spar with. Hinata you draw first as you are the first in line." Explained Iruka. Hinata then used her byakugan to pick Hanabi's name from the bowl.

"Well well well looks like I get to fight the spoiled Hyuuga princess. Hope you don't lose or Hiashi-baka will think you disgraced your clan for losing to a peasant like me." said Hinata in a mocking tone. "That's Hiashi-sama to you trash."said Hanabi. "Sorry princess but I'm not a Hyuuga slave, I mean branch member. That is what you call them right? Oh well same difference when they can't speak their mind, or have any freedom for fear of a seal." Said Hinata. "Watch your mouth trash." said Hanabi. "Enough talking lets settle this like real kunoichi with our fists!" yelled Hinata. They then both settled into a Juken stance. "How does trash like you know that stance only Hyuugas can use it!" roared Hanabi in rage. "Sorry princess but that's a secret. Why don't you ask Hiashi-baka?" said Hinata in a mocking tone. With that Hanabi charged at Hinata with her hand aiming for Hinata's heart. Hinata began to spin then yelled **"Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving heavens)"** Hanabi then ran into it and flew towards backwards towards the outside of the ring. Before she was out of the ring Hinata moved with a speed most couldn't follow caught Hanabi, and set her so she could stand up. " You are now in my field of divination **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)**" said Hinata. Hanabi then collapsed in a heap at the end of the ring.

"How do you know those moves? They are main branch moves." said Hanabi in a confused angry tone. "Like I said ask Hiashi-baka. He is the one that threw me out like trash when I was only three years old. I am your older sister rest assured my eyes might look different, but they are the same as yours." said Hinata. She then dispelled the genjutsu around her eyes so her veins could be seen then continued. " I was kidnapped as a child by Kumo, then rescued. Kumo messed with my eyes so that they look different. Then rather than welcome me back with open arms, his own daughter mind you, Hiashi-baka banished me. That still wasn't good enough for him he then tried to have me killed. That isn't even the worse part. He told you I was dead. Then the asshole even forbid my own mother from seeing me. He didn't even allow me to attend her funeral. Then I had to watch you become an arrogant bitch without a mother around to show you that kindness is not a weakness. I hope this spar knocked some sense into you. That you are not unbeatable or superior to everyone." Hinata then walked out of the ring and back to the class room.

(Marksmanship exam.)

" The last person up is Fuu" said Iruka. Fuu stood up and asked "Whats the highest score today again?" asked Fuu. "That would be 10 shuriken, and 10 kunai that is the max score possible on this course." explained Iruka. "Ok I was just making sure." said Fuu. She then grew two wings flew 30 feet in the air, and threw 10 shuriken, and 10 kunai after channeling a bit of wind chakra. Then without doing any hand signs or saying a word she used **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu)**. Instantly they multiplied into hundreds of kunai and shuriken and demolished all the targets plus the area around them. Iruka and all the students (minus Hinata and Naruto) were in shock and left speechless until Fuu said. " I think I shattered the record." She then flew off towards the classroom.

(ninjutsu exam)

"Ok Naruto now do a **Henge no Jutsu (Transformation jutsu)**, then as you can't make a regular clone, make at least one shadow clone." said Iruka. Hinata, Fuu, and Naruto then said **"Oiroke Onnanoko Doshi no Jutsu (Sexy: Girl on Girl Jutsu)"** Hinata and Fuu then changed into older looking versions of themselves with big breasts. Naruto changed into a nice looking blond women also with big breasts. All of them had smoke covering certain areas. They all then said in a sexy voice while cupping their breasts "Room for one more anyone else want to have fun?" then the three started to make out. Immediately Iruka along with all the male students, and even a few of the girls flew backwards with massive nose bleeds then passed out. "I think that means I pass." said Naruto. Naruto then sat down with the other two to wait for everyone else to wake up.

(A while later)

"Congratulations everyone you all passed. Naruto Fuu and Hinata got perfect scores. However because of previous test scores I still have to rank you dead last Hinata. Sorry about that. Rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki while top kunoichi is Fuu. " explained Iruka "Hinata can I have a word with you please?" asked Mizuki. "Sure" said Hinata. "I hope you're not to upset about being the dead last even after getting a perfect score on the exams. The other teachers have put together an extra credit assignment to make you top kunoichi despite your previous low scores. There is a scroll in the Hokage tower. If you can infiltrate and steal it, and return it to me in this clearing I have marked on this map you will pass."explained Mizuki. 'He is lying through his teeth, I don't even need byakugan to see that, I think I will go along with this, and set a trap. After I leave here me Fuu-chan and Naruto-kun will need to plan our surprise.' thought Hinata. "Really I will do it." said Hinata.  
(A while later) Hinata has just told Fuu and Naruto about Mizuki's plot. "That traitor we should inform Hokage-sama immediately."said Fuu. "Then set up a trap besides I wonder what type of cool stuff is in that scroll. It would be easy to copy, and who wouldn't jump at a chance to learn some powerful Jutsu?" said Naruto. "Ok let's go tell Baa-chan and set up a trap." said Hinata. They then went to the Hokage tower via a shunshin.

(Later that night.)

Hinata has just walked into the clearing where Fuu and Naruto are waiting. "Lets get this thing copied. Then we can kill the rest of the time waiting by learning a jutsu or two." said Naruto. " I see the one I want to learn **Kokuangyo no Jutsu ( Bringer of Darkness jutsu)**! It was used by the first and second Hokage!" said Hinata in an excited voice. "Wow! The **Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Seal)** is in here that's the same seal they used on me. Now I can actually study my seal without weakening it" Said Naruto.

"Shh I hear someone."said Fuu. "Iruka-sensei what are you doing here?" asked all three. "I came to recover the forbidden scroll." said Iruka. Right then Mizuki came out of the trees and jumped down. "Hand over the scroll Hinata for your extra credit." said Mizuki. "How about I don't hand it over traitor. We already told Hokage-sama about your so-called test." said Hinata. "Get behind us Iruka-sensei we have a traitor to capture." said Naruto. "If that is the way it is then before we fight let me tell you all why everyone hates you three." said Mizuki. "If it's about the Bijuu in our guts then we have already known since we were three. A for effort in trying to demoralizing us. Now lets fight." said Naruto. "Naruto-kun can I do the honors?" asked Hinata. "Sure Hinata-chan." said Naruto. Hinata then activated Sage mode and said **" Senpo Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Sage art: Demonic Illusion : Hell Viewing Technique)"**. Mizuki then fell on the ground and started screaming, then passed out after he had peed and pooped himself.

"Are you sure he was teacher material? That is a D-ranked genjutsu, though adding sage mode probably made it at least a B or A-ranked, and he fell for it easy." Said Hinata. "Lets tie him up before he breaks it though." said Naruto. "Congratulations Hinata-chan. That was your first use of genjutsu in battle wasn't it?" asked Fuu. "Yeah I guess your right wish he had been more of a challenge though." said Hinata with a pout. "How can you three talk about this so casually? He is a chunin he could have killed three rookie genin easy." asked Iruka. "We are far from average genin Iruka-sensei. We are really jonin level because we have trained nearly everyday since we were three." explained Naruto. "Besides do you honestly think my jacket says toad sage just for show? Like tou-san would allow anyone that wasn't a sage to wear it." asked Hinata. "Enough talk though let's get the scroll, and the traitor back to Hokage-sama. I have research to do."said Hinata. "Damn it Ero-Hinata-chan you are getting nearly as bad as Ero-Sennin!" yelled Naruto. they then went to the Hokage tower Via Shunshin.

(Hokage tower a while later)

"Thank you all for revealing a traitor in our mists. I am awarding all three of you pay for a B-ranked mission. Hope you found something useful on the scroll. Have a good night. Remember to be here tomorrow for your ID pictures, and the day after at the academy for team assignments." Said Tsunade.

(Hyuuga compound around 9:00pm )

"Hiashi-sama I saw something interesting today father. There was a girl not of our clan that was using Juken better than me at the academy today." said Hanabi. "What ! Who was it!? That can not be allowed!"exclaimed Hiashi. "Her name was Hikigaeru Hinata. She even knew **Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving heavens)**, and **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms)** so of course she beat me." said Hanabi. "Is that so?"said Hiashi. 'Damn it where the fuck did that demon bitch learn our most prized techniques!? If I didn't know she was under the old monkey, Tsunade's and Jiraiya's protection I would kill her myself!?' thought a very enraged Hiashi.  
"She also had a very interesting story about how she is my sister. I had my byakugan activated at the time I sensed no lies. Apparently she was kidnapped and Kumo messed with her eyes. Then she was rescued." Hanabi paused for a minute, and saw though well hidden that Hiashi was getting uncomfortable. Then she continued "Why was I told she was dead!? Do you have any idea how many times I wished she was around and still alive!? How many times I watched mother cry because she missed hinata!? Now I find out she was alive the whole damned time father!? Yet me and mother couldn't see her because one eye looks green the other blue, and looks like a cat's eye!" What do you have to say for yourself father!? You abandoned your own daughter over something stupid! I was 18 months old when she was kidnapped! What if that had been me that was kidnapped would you have thrown me away like trash to!? Don't give me that shit about the good of the clan either, I saw her Byakugan it is fully operational! In fact it's probably better than mine!" Hanabi ranted before bursting into tears.

Hiashi knew he was in trouble by that point, and tried to think of something to calm Hanabi down, and hopefully salvage the situation, but could think of nothing to refute her claims that wouldn't make himself look even worse. Then Hanabi continued "As of now I am leaving the clan, and resign as the heiress! I refuse to be the heiress in a clan where the clan leader throws away his own children like garbage! I also happen to have heard you, and your doctor talking! I happen to know you are impotent! The main branch ends with you Hiashi-baka! You threw away two heiresses! I guess Kami-sama doesn't want to give you any more chances to throw away another! If it wasn't for the seal mother would probably have left as well! What type of husband forces his wife to stay away from their own child, and then pretend that child is dead with the other child!? " With that Hanabi grabbed her ruck sack, and stormed out of the house. Leaving Hiashi in tears. Hanabi then wandered around the village until she came to rest on the steps of the academy.

Neji was passing by when he over heard the argument he thought 'What Hinata survived, but my father didn't. Why has fate decreed for her to live for now? While my father was labeled a missing nin and died. I thought Hinata had been killed. Hanabi and Hinata are no longer Hyuuga so Hiashi can't say anything if something happens to them. Fate has decreed that I will end the main branch. My father will be avenged.'

( A while later Hokage's office)

"I have gathered you all here to discuss team assignments. Mikoto as this will be your first time wanting a genin team I am offering you first pick. I have already balanced the teams to my liking. I haven't decided on who will be what teams sensei yet. With the exception of one team. The first team is the rookie of the year, top kunoichi, and dead last. It consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Hikigaeru Fuu, and Hikigaeru Hinata. The next is this generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation. It consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji." explained Tsunade.

Tsunade continued her explanation "The next teams will be yours Kurenai. Your team will be team 8 consisting of Kurama Yakumo, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. I know that set up sounds weird so I will explain it to you. As you know Yakumo has no talent for ninjutsu or taijutsu so she will have to focus on genjutsu. Due to her kekkei genkai, which is strong even for her clan, her genjutsu is already in a class by its self, you must mold it. Shino and Kiba together make a great tracking unit. In the event they run into trouble Kiba is a good close-range fighter. Shino has long-range with his insects. While Yakumo covers any issues that might arise with genjutsu and her medical jutsu, Which I have found to be the exception of not being good at ninjutsu. It also helps that she already knows you from you tutoring her. I know you are aware to keep an eye on her for signs of mental instability that is common in her clan when their abilities are that strong."

Tsunade continued explaining. "The last team for lack of a better word is the left overs. They however still have the potential to be a great team. It consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hanabi, and Haruno Sakura. The leader of this team will have to focus on keeping the old rivalry between Uchiha and Hyuuga in check and breaking Sakura of her fan girl ways. Sakura has great potential, she has shown to be gifted in medical jutsu, and has perfect chakra control. Her problem is her attitude she is so strung up on Sasuke that she loses focus on anything outside of that. Especially her training who ever gets her will need to knock that out of her. Sasuke will need to be watched as well. He is very gifted but he is consumed with a quest for vengeance. Who ever gets him will need to try to refocus him."

"I would like the First team. I would be the logical choice as Naruto has a sharingan. Plus I don't want to create the misconception of favoritism, by having my son on my team." said Mikoto. "Good point Mikoto you will have team 9." said Tsunade. "I would like to have Ino-Shika-Cho as I have worked with their fathers and am familiar with how they should work together."said Asuma "Ok granted you will be team 10." said Tsunade. "That leaves team 7 for you Kakashi."said Tsunade."Any questions?" asked Tsunade. Everyone nodded their heads no. "Ok dismissed" said Tsunade.

(inside Hinata's mind scape)

"**Congratulations kitten for finally becoming a full-fledged ninja officially. I have a graduation gift for you I have been saving for you."**

"Really! Thank you Matatabi-sama." 'I wonder what type of gift a giant hell cat has?'

"**Open it"**

"A scroll. Whats on it?"

"**That is the feline summoning contract. If I wasn't in here I would be the boss summon, but there are some useful cats with useful abilities. You have lions, cats, and tigers for battle. The most multipurpose are the bakeneko. They are good for battle, spying, and healing. Usually there would be a test to see if you are worthy of holding the contract, but as you are my jinchuuriki I am waiving that. As you already hold the Toad contract I have talked to Fukasaku when you were practicing merging with him he gave you permission to hold both contracts. Now when summoning just concentrate on the type of summoning you want. "**

"Thank you Matatabi-sama. I will make sure to put this to good use. Time for me to wake up though I can feel Naruto, and Fuu starting to wake up, if I sleep to long they will start to worry."

(Naruto's room a second later)

"You guys are not going to believe this, but Matatabi gave me a summoning contract for a graduation gift! While we are getting our ID cards today I am going to have some clones practicing summoning, and getting to know the summons! YAHOO! " said Hinata in an excited voice. "Really that's great. What type of summons are they?" asked Fuu. "Felines including Cats, lions, tigers, and bakenekos. I know it is my day to cook, but could you please do it today Naruto-kun? I want to jump right into practicing." said Hinata. "Sure thing just make sure you make it up for me tonight with dessert."Naruto said with a blush. After breakfast they leave for the Hokage tower via Shunshin to get their ID made.

(The next day in front of the academy)

Hinata, Naruto and Fuu were walking up to the academy around 45 minutes early. When suddenly Hanabi ran up and hugged Hinata and said "Hinata-neechan I'm so sorry I didn't know sooner. May we talk a minute privately please?" Hinata was shocked but managed to say "Sure lets walk over to the swing over here. What do you want to talk about?" Hanabi then spent the next twenty minutes telling about her confronting Hiashi about abandoning Hinata. By the time she was through Hinata was hugging Hanabi and crying tears of joy. Then Hinata said "There is more to Hiashi-baka abandoning me then I could say in front of everyone. The truth of the matter is while I was in Kumo they sealed a bijuu the Nibi to be exact inside me. Hiashi-baka didn't like that, and considered me a disgrace. Other than that everything else I said is true." explained Hinata. "It doesn't matter you were blood to him, and he not only threw you away. He even went so far as to put the caged bird seal on mom to keep her from seeing you. I know for a fact mom missed you, and loved you til her dying day. It was heartbreaking seeing her cry for you even though I thought you were dead at the time. Hiashi is the monster not you, and I am still proud to call you my sister bijuu or no bijuu." said Hanabi

"Where will you be staying Hanabi? Hopefully not the streets." said Hinata trying to change the subject before she cried again, and worried her friends. "I stayed on the academy steps over night. I don't know where I will stay other than that for now." said Hanabi "No sister of mine is staying on the streets. You're staying with me, Fuu-chan, and Naruto-kun I am sure tou-san won't mind."said Hinata. "You live with them? And who is your tou-san?" asked Hanabi. "Yes I have lived with them ever since I was three. We all have Bijuu inside of us. In fact me and Fuu are engaged to Naruto-kun. We are getting married when we all turn 16. Mine and Fuu's tou-san is Jiraiya of the sanin he adopted us while we were still young." explained Hinata. "Your getting married that young? If it makes you happy I guess that's all that matters. Congratulations. And no wonder you're so strong having a sanin as a father." said Hanabi. "Lets go back over there, and I will introduce you to them. It would go a long way towards getting rid of the typical Hyuuga arrogance if you make more friends outside the clan. Your my one, and only biological sister so I still love you, but we will have to work on your attitude." said Hinata. "My attitude isn't that bad is it?" pouted Hanabi. "Your only a little better than Sasuke. But I will work to change that." said Hinata as she hugged Hanabi.

( A while later inside the academy)

"Quiet down so I can give the team assignments. Team seven will consist of Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hanabi, and Uchiha Sasuke your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." said Iruka. "Yes! Take that Ino pig true love wins!" yelled Sakura. Causing Ino to pout, and Sasuke to sigh. 'Damn no matter what I do I can never escape fan girls. At least Hanabi seems like she won't hold me back and doesn't act like a fan girl.' thought Sasuke.

"Team eight will be Aburame Shino, Kurama Yakumo, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai. Team nine will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hikigaeru Hinata, and Hikigaeru Fuu. Your sensei will be Uchiha Mikoto. Team ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma. Take a two hour lunch to get to know your future team mates class dismissed." explained Iruka.

"Hey Hanabi want to see the house since we have a long lunch?" asked Hinata. "Sure thing Neechan." said Hanabi. "Take my hand and we will Shunshin there." said Hinata.

"You know Shunshin? That isn't taught at the academy." said Hanabi in surprise. " Me Naruto-kun and Fuu-chan know a lot of stuff not taught at the academy. Our skill level is jonin level actually if not higher." said Hinata with pride. "We can talk more at home while we eat though." said Hinata. They then Shunshin to their house.

(A moment later at home)

"Wow you guys live here?" said Hanabi. "Yeah ever since we were three." said Fuu. "This place is huge, and well-built." said Hanabi. "For now you can stay in the guest room. Just stay away from the back building over there that is where we run our business from"said Hinata. "You guys own a business? What type of business. What's it called?" asked Hanabi. "We sure do it's called 279 holdings, and as for what type a bit of everything. Any other questions about it you will need to ask Fuu, she is our resident girl genius." said Hinata. "The 279 holdings that father has been concerned about encroaching on hyuuga business interests. I know because I helped father with the family ledger." said Hanabi. "I figured Hiashi-baka would be getting concerned real soon. We have business deals with most of the clans in the village other than Hyuuga because of their treatment of Hinata." explained Fuu. "Anyway I'm starving lets eat." said Hinata.

(inside the academy after lunch)

"Team 9 with me." said Mikoto. "Have fun waiting for your sensei Hanabi he will be at least 2 to 3 hours late for anything that isn't an A rank or higher mission. Though if you want to go to him, check the memorial stone he can stand there for hours on end." said Hinata to Hanabi. "lets meet up on the roof" said Mikoto. They then all shunshin to the roof. "Normally your sensei would ask you to introduce yourselves, then tell you about the real genin test tomorrow. But as we all know each other, and I already know you three can pass the test I am not going to waste everyone's time. Tomorrow we will start with a few D-ranks until we have the required 10 missions minimum to receive a C-ranked. I want us doing C-ranked before the and of the week." explained Mikoto. "Ten missions minimum we can have that done before lunch. Unless we're chasing Tora again."said Naruto. "Even if we are chasing Tora let me show you. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning jutsu)**." said Hinata as Tora appeared in a poof of smoke. "Why didn't Matatabi give the contract before? Especially when we were chasing that damned cat." said Naruto with a whine. "Ahem as I was about to say Meet me at the tower tomorrow at 0800 for missions if everything goes well we can have our first C-ranked the next day. Also Naruto Tomorrow before we take the mission Tsunade is going to tell you who your mother and father were"said Mikoto "Really Finally can I have Hinata-chan and Fuu-chan there as well?"asked Naruto. "If Tsunade-sama doesn't have any issues with it then I don't either."said Mikoto.

(the next day 0800 Hokage's office)

Naruto Fuu and Hinata walks in the office and sees Sarutobi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Mikoto, Teuchi, and Genma. "Sit down you three we have much to tell you Naruto. As promised you are a genin so we are here to inform you of your heritage. Your turn sensei."said Tsunade. "The first person I will tell you about is your mother. I am not sure how to soften this blow so I will tell it to you bluntly. Your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki. She was the previous Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi."explained Sarutobi. "What! If she was the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi then how was it the Kyuubi attacked the Village!?" said Naruto in shock. "Girls what is the main time for a Female jinchuuriki's seal to weaken? I know Jiraiya told you when He and Tsunade gave you two the talk."asked Sarutobi as he pointed to Fuu and Hinata. This caused them to gasp in shock. "Naruto-kun a female jinchuuriki's seal weakens during childbirth."explained Fuu as her and Hinata hugged Naruto trying to Comfort him. "Meaning some how the Kyuubi escaped my mother when I was being born."said Naruto feeling slightly responsible for his mother's death.

"We don't know what happened. Your father was a seal master and was there to hold the seal as you were born. All we know is that the Kyuubi was released and somehow Summoned into the middle of the Village."explained Sarutobi. "Your Father was named Minato Namikaze. He arrived shortly after the Kyuubi arrived in the Village and used Hiraishin to move the Kyuubi away from the village. The next thing I did was moved to where I saw the Kyuubi had gone, With a few ANBU. When we got there your father had already set up a strong barrier and had already started the sealing ritual. While your mother held the Kyuubi down with Chakra chains. The Kyuubi saw that Minato was about to seal him so he went to stab you with his claws. Both of your parents moved to shield you with their bodies. Then your mother and father said their last words to you. I was close enough to hear what they said and wrote it down later for you to read if you like. Then your father activated the seal killing him. The barrier then came down your mother was holding on by a thread I had the only medic we had with me work on her but she died right there after telling me to take care of you and told me your name."explained Sarutobi. By that time Naruto was crying very hard while the two girls were doing their best to comfort him.

After he calmed down Tsunade said "Kakashi here was your father's student and Genma was one of your father's body-guard. Teuchi was one of both your mother and fathers best friends. Until today he also held the Uzumaki seat on the council in your name Naruto. As of today you may take the Uzumaki seat on the council or allow Teuchi to hold on to it until you are ready. You also have ownership of the Uzumaki clan's library that I have held in the Senju library. Genma along with the rest of his squad have offered to teach you Hiraishin though they are not as good with it as your father was. They say that the forth taught it to them so it is only right to teach it to you. Also you are the last of the Main branch Uzumaki as such you are technically the Daimyo of Whirlpool country and the Uzukage of Uzu if you choose to start your own village. The Fire Daimyo has been holding Whirlpool in trust since your mother joined Konoha. You however get a cut out of the taxes collected and Daimyo rights within whirlpool. The Fire Daimyo still runs Whirlpools foreign affairs. The Fire Daimyo just needs to know where to send the money he has collected from taxes for you."  
"If I start a Hidden Village can I still be a shinobi of Konoha while I collect the manpower and resources required to actually build it?"asked Naruto. "Of course though your authority as Uzukage will only apply while in Whirlpool or over affairs that effect Whirlpool. How ever while within Konoha and on missions you are allowed a guard of at most 12 shinobi for protection. That is standard for all Daimyo regardless of nation when traveling away from their lands. Your guards can be picked by you personally, though if you use shinobi of this village you must pay for a bodyguard mission."explained Tsunade.

"Ok then as of today I proclaim the second founding of the village hidden in Whirlpools as the Godaime Uzukage. I need no Guards at this time, and will still serve Konoha until such a time as Uzu is ready to be fully rebuilt. For my first act as Uzukage. As of this moment I am reclaiming the Kyuubi as he is the property of Uzu under the agreement between Uzu, Konoha, The Fire Daimyo, Mito Uzumaki, and Hashirama Senju. The agreement was that Konoha could hold the Kyuubi so long as it was always sealed in a Uzumaki and so long as the Jinchuuriki was always treated well. Konoha has breached that contract when they isolated me and once tried to kill me. Also according to the agreement any spouses, children or betrothed of the jinchuuriki are to be released from Konoha's control and returned to Uzu as well. So once I have enough resources and manpower to rebuild Uzu, Fuu-chan and Hinata-chan are to be released to go with me. Mito Uzumaki was well aware of how bad life could be for a jinchuuriki so she was very wise to make that arrangement before she married Hashirama." said Naruto.

The next few days consisted of doing D-ranks followed by a few short C-ranks that were close to the village. To help Naruto come to terms with his legacy. He sent Jiraiya to the capital to see the Fire Daimyo about collecting his inheritance, and lay the foundations for Uzu. After a few days Naruto asked if he could take a week off to look through the Uzumaki scrolls. Both Mikoto and Tsunade agreed to allow it. And had the scrolls delivered to Jiraiya's house to be added to the Library. Before then he had also made some Uzu forehead protectors. I then started wearing his Konoha one on his left arm and his Uzu one on his right arm.

"Hmm these two jutsu look interesting says only those with Uzumaki blood can learn them as well. **Minds eye of Kagura** and **chakra chains**. Wow and plenty of fuinjutsu scrolls here as well. And whats this if I didn't know any better I would think this is the Uzumaki version of the Forbidden scroll. **Heal Bite** nope waste of time, and it leaves bite marks, no thank you. Guess I have a lot to work on from now on. Think I will work on the **Minds eye of Kagura** and **chakra chains** first"said Naruto.

"Welcome team 9 I have a mission that only your team can perform. The Aburame clan themselves have commissioned this mission years ago. It was to be executed the moment Fuu was available as a shinobi. Your mission is to if possible find and return with a bikochu beetle. In a few months time it will be mating season for the bikochu. This will be our last chance to have them for a few more years if you should fail. After you find one the Aburame will commission a long-term S-ranked mission for Fuu. The mission is for your help to bring them back from the brink of extinction using Choumei's ability to speed up the reproductive cycle of insects. I am sure Fuu is familiar with the bikochu's other abilities so I will not waste everyone's time explaining it. This mission is assigned an A-rank because of the possibility that other villages might be trying to get their own beetles. After you leave here I would visit Shibi Aburame for the intel they have gathered about possible locations. Dismissed." explained Tsunade.

(AN) Next chapter the search for the Bikochu arc. It is will be a short chapter followed by a long Wave arc.


	3. Battle of the Bugs and a new friend

(Outside the hokage's office a while later.)

"So what's the big deal about these bikochu beetles? I mean they sound like ordinary bugs to me." asked Naruto. "You know how famous the Inuzuka's sense of smell is for tracking correct? Well a bikochu has a sense of smell a few thousand times as strong as any ninja hounds. With such an ability any hidden village would have a massive advantage in tracking. However since the last war they have been endangered because of their over use for tracking, and long reproductive cycle. As well as unlike most species of insects they only lay one egg at a time." explained Fuu. "And the Aburame hope to revive them thanks to your unique abilities from the sound of it." said Hinata. "That's correct not to mention I wouldn't mind having a few in my arsenal as well." said Fuu. "Lets go see what Shibi knows then we can go pack and meet at the gate after that." said Mikoto.

(A while later Aburame clan compound with Shibi Aburame)

"The last sighting of a bikochu was in Kawa no Kuni (land of rivers) in a valley towards the southern coast. The area is an insect paradise so if possible I would like to send my son Shino along to see about collecting any other insects that might be of interest for the clan. I will make the necessary arraignments myself. Be aware that while there are few clans that actually use insects in battle the tracking abilities of the bikochu will make a tempting target for other villages. If possible it would be best to find at least 10 bikochu of both genders to help with their recovery." said Shibi Aburame.

"Understood Shibi have Shino meet us at the front gate tomorrow at 0800. Tell him to pack a few months worth of supplies since it might take that long to find the amount of bikochu within the breeding season. If he needs storage scrolls I am sure Naruto will loan him some of his high-capacity storage scrolls." said Mikoto before they left to go pack.

(That night camp site)

After the trip that day everyone went to sleep. In the middle of the night Naruto had to use the bathroom. As he was walking he saw the most beautiful think he had ever seen. In the middle of a pond with a Waterfall behind it bathed in moonlight was Hinata dancing nude. At first he thought he saw a water nymph. Unknown to Naruto, Hinata had her Byakugan activated the entire time. After about 10 minutes Hinata decided to mess with Naruto. She shunshin behind Naruto and pressed her B-cup breasts against his back. She then said "Like what you see Naruto-kun. And here I thought I was the only one that enjoys peeking. You know if you want to see me like that all you have to do is ask?" Naruto by that point was turning very read but managed to stammer " Sorry Hinata-chan I was just out here to use the bathroom and I saw you and couldn't help it. What were you doing out here anyway?" "At first I was just perfecting a new technique I have worked on. Then I decided to have a little fun. Then you walked up and I decided to give you a little show. Based on the blush and the blood under your nose you liked what you saw" said Hinata. "Get dressed and lets head back to camp before I pass out from blood loss, and then you take advantage of me Hinata-chan." said Naruto.

(A week later Land of rivers)

"Looks like a genin team with their jonin sensei. Looks like they have an aburame clan member with them as well. Should we let them find the bikochu for us then take it? " said Suzumebachi "Great idea it's not like we have been having any luck. The Aburame might have better luck. Maybe they will even fight that team from Suna that has been snooping around." said Jibachi

(With team 9)

"Sensei looks like two teams are already here. Looks like they are avoiding each other though I do not see any signs of battle. The team from Iwa looks to have bees on their persons much like Shino. The other team is from Suna. Oh Kami I think the one with red hair is a jinchuuriki I can make out a seal similar to mine before tou-san fixed it. Another one is a puppet user and the other has a war fan. I can't tell much about their sensei."said Hinata. "Any ideas who the bee users might be Shino? They might be capable of finding it before us if they are anything like the Aburame clan. The Suna team shouldn't be a problem as they are allied. Though keep an eye on their jinchuuriki as I have heard he is mentally unstable." said Mikoto. "It would seem that they are members of the Kamizuru clan. They were at one point rivals to the Aburame. From my understanding they once were supposed to spearhead an invasion of Konoha, but were stopped by the Aburame. I would recommend avoiding fighting them for now to avoid the bikochu being injured or worse killed in the cross fire." said Shino "Good to know. For now we will avoid the Iwa team. To make them underestimate us I want you four to play the part of stupid genin. If they seem to be preparing to attack then we will deal with them until then we search. The only real genin in this squad is Shino, four jonin level Shinobi we should be ok in any situation." said Mikoto. "Has everyone memorized what the bugs look like yet. And for the love of Kami Naruto do not keep getting every insect you see confused. This whole week every Insect we see has been a bikochu to you." said Fuu. "It's not my fault all the bugs look the same to me I honestly thought those cockroaches were it."pouted Naruto. "Naruto to set up our camp in a hidden secure spot could you use the **Kirigakure no Jutsu (****Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique )** We will set up a false camp with some clones tonight."said Mikoto.

A short time later mist started to roll over the entire valley. With Hinata's help they found a hollow under a fallen tree that was camouflaged. Fuu then used her Earth-Style to dig a small tunnel with a large area at the end of it. Naruto then unsealed a portable bunker inside. Inside the bunker was a small bathroom, small kitchen area, a table, and 5 bunks along the walls. Hinata then placed a genjutsu on the entrance. "Just because we might be here a few months doesn't mean we have to live out in the elements. I will have a few of my clones Henge then pick a stupid exposed position, and set up our false camp"said Naruto. "Fine by me Naruto, mind clearing to mist after they are done. After the team from Suna settles down for the night we all are going to pay them a visit so there are no misunderstanding between allies." said Mikoto.

(A while later in the Suna camp.)

"Who goes there identify yourselves." said Baki. " We are from Konoha on a mission. I came here to make sure our missions do not conflict, and if they do to resolve them without fighting" said Mikoto.

"Very well I see no sign of a Henge, and I recognize you from the bingo books. We can talk about our missions while our genin talk among themselves if you like.

(With the genin)

"Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto these are my teammates, and future wives Hikigaeru Hinata and Hikigaeru Fuu. Or should I say we are nine, two, and seven pleased to meet you one." said Naruto. "I am Sabaku no Gaara. Temari, Kankuro leave us, I think these three have something to discuss with me." said Gaara. "Are you sure Gaara? They might want to try something." said Temari. "Temari shut up and leave or I will kill you." said Gaara. "Ok you three what is it you want?" asked Gaara.

"First a few questions. How have you been sleeping? Nibi said those rings around your eyes are a sign of a faulty seal. When I was first rescued from Kumo, I had problems sleeping as well until Jiraiya-sama fixed my seal."said Hinata. "I don't sleep or Shukaku takes over. How is it that you three seem so well adjusted?"said Gaara. "Definitely a faulty seal if falling asleep allows your Bijuu to take over. We are well-adjusted because we have each other and a few other precious people. Plus unlike many villages Konoha doesn't view us as a weapon. Though they trained us from a young age it was for our safety from Akatsuki, a group of S-classed criminals, not to use us as weapons. Though from our understanding not all villages are like that. You have a choice Gaara whether you want to be a weapon or not. Mind if I look at your seal? I am a certified seal master."said Naruto.

"I see no harm in allowing you to look. I have none of those precious people you speak of I live only for my self, and for killing to prove my existence. " said Gaara. "That is where you are wrong I can tell your brother and sister while afraid of you do care for you, It's a start. Maybe lay off the threatening to kill them thing. Killing people doesn't make you exist friends do. Ok here's the problem with your seal, all it is a glorified storage seal no will suppressor or chakra flow regulator, and what's this, a bloodline suppressor." said Naruto. "Bloodline suppressor? I have no bloodline I am aware of."asked Gaara "I am sure you do though I can't tell exactly what it is from the seal. I can remove that part of your seal without harming you or the seal. Any ideas on what your bloodline might be Gaara?" asked Naruto. "My grandfather had **Jiton (magnet release)** and so does my father. My father uses gold dust like I use sand in fact he is the only person in the village that can restrain me when Shukaku takes over." explained Gaara. "Ok then someone possibly him didn't want his so-called weapon to be to strong for him to control. Want me to remove it?" asked Naruto. "Sure that sounds great. Will make it easy to kill him if I must." said Gaara

"Right now I can do a patch job on the other flaws, but that would hold maybe six months to a year max. I am assuming your team will be in the next chunin exams in Konoha if you would like I could make it permanent then. I have also already removed the seal to suppress your bloodline. I would have your brother and sister checked to see if they have seals like this as well at a later time." said Naruto.

" I will allow you to patch up my seal, and think about what you have said. I will keep my mouth shut about you working on my seal I do not think my father would want anyone making his weapon stable." said Gaara. "Ok lay down word of warning though this might hurt, and during full moons even this patch job might not be enough. Understood?"said Naruto. Gaara nodded. Naruto then went to work on putting a will suppressor and a chakra flow regulator on top of Gaara's seal. "Ok done your chakra control might be off for a few hours , but after that even your control of sand should get easier. Basically without the regulator on there Shukaku's chakra was slowly poisoning you, that is why you're small for your age with this you should get a growth spurt soon."said Naruto. "I think Sensei is calling us." said Hinata "Bye Gaara." said all three of them.

(back at the base camp )

"How did the meeting with their leader go." asked Fuu. " I have sent a message to Hokage-sama asking permission. They are asking if we are willing to share any bikochu we find they are willing to do the same. They realize that having an aburame along boosts our odds of success by a wide margin. When I get a response from the hokage I will give them our official answer until then we have agreed to act like we are going to share it." said Mikoto. "We had a very eventful talk with their jinchuuriki Gaara as well. Based on his seal it is small wonder he is as unstable as he is if not worse. All it is a glorified storage seal nothing to help him keep control of the Bijuu. Who ever put that on him is a disgrace to the art of fuinjutsu" said Naruto with disgust. "Fortunately I managed to put a patch job on it for now. Though next chunin exams he will be there, and I will make it permanent." said Naruto.

( A week later )

"Grrr still no bikochu they all look the same!" yelled a frustrated Naruto. "We still have the area to the southeast to search Naruto-kun, if it makes you feel any better." said Fuu. "True I am sure that we will find it soon. I wish we could fight those Iwa guys now though. This looking for bugs is getting boring."said Naruto. "I wouldn't say that Naruto-kun me, and Shino have found many interesting specimens. Including a rare species of Fire ants. I am going to add to my arsenal. They have very painful stings. Anyway let's get Hinata-chan and head south her byakugan will help us a bunch."

(A little while later)

"I found it come quickly!" yelled Naruto. "Are you sure have a second look at the picture." said Fuu. Naruto then looked at the picture a few times then said. "Yeah that's it.". They then ran off towards where Naruto saw the beetle. "Naruto-kun this has to be the wrong one" said Hinata. "Whats wrong with it?" asked Naruto. " This isn't bug sized. Besides how would you make it smell something?" asked Hinata. "That's easy like this."said Naruto. He then grabbed a stick and climbed up the tree and poked it in the nose. While he was doing this Fuu tried to say " That is a bikochumodoki its personality is pretty vicious, don't poke its nose or it will get angry, and when it's angry, there's a possibility it may eat people." The bikochumodoki then trumpeted like an elephant then grunted like a warthog and charged at them. It chased them a good ways away until they managed to lose it before it crashed into the team from Iwa that was following them.

(A while later)

"I swear Naruto, if you ever think it is a good idea to poke a potentially carnivorous bug with a stick ask Fuu, or myself before you do it so we can talk you out of it first please." said Hinata "Sorry but I was sure that was the correct bug this time." said Naruto with a pout. "Ok enough busting Naruto-kun's balls we should get into search formation C and D"said Fuu. With that Hinata and Fuu formed a solid line of Shadow clones, half of the Hinata and Fuu clones formed a skirmish line the width of the valley. The rest paired off, and Fuu strapped the Hinata clones to themselves and flew in an aerial recon pattern above the valley. The originals sat down to process any info the clones might send back while Naruto stood guard. About twenty minutes went by until they found what they were looking for and the clones started dispelling. "Looks like we found a nest of them it has about 100 insects inside though I am no insect expert so I can't tell you their genders. It is about 250 meters to the east of here. We need to hurry though I see another team from Iwa that looks to be reinforcements for the other team They are still about 45 kilometers to the north, and moving fast . I sent a clone to inform Mikoto-sama, and Shino in the northern area." said Hinata. "Good let's go, and collect the insects. You and Naruto-kun stand watch while I do my thing." said Fuu.

They then walked a little ways until they saw the nest under a log. "**Hijutsu: Mushiyose ( Secret Technique: Insect Gathering )**." said Fuu. When she did that all the insects in the nest crawled out and into the carrier. "Hey Hinata-chan since we might have to fight the Iwa team could you summon a cat for us to hold on to the insects for us? I have gathered enough of a food supply for the insects to last at least a month off to the side, all the cats would have to do is feed and water them everyday." asked Fuu "Sure thing **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (summoning jutsu)**." said Hinata. Two small cats then appeared in a poof of smoke. "Denka and Hina do you mind watching this container of insects? They are a mission objective, and we might have to fight soon. I don't want to risk them getting injured or killed." said Hinata. "Got any cat nip?"asked Hina. "Sure here you go." said Hinata. "Then sure thing." said Denka " Say hi to Nekobaa and Tamaki for me please." said hinata

"Mikoto-sama we have visitors incoming they should be here by this evening at the rate they are moving they look to be reinforcements from Iwa. We left out 20 insects for Suna, and sent the rest with my summons. We should join forces with Suna in case Iwa becomes hostile." said Hinata. "Sounds like a plan. Lets go inform Suna about the incoming visitors and the our success in finding the insects." said Mikoto.

"Baki we need to talk We have found the bikochu. Here is your share of them. However it looks like the team from Iwa has some reinforcements on the way. I would like to join forces until we deal with them." said Mikoto. "Sounds like a plan to me. I would also recommend that no one goes anywhere alone until they are dealt with." said Baki. "Sounds like a plan for me we should join camps as well We have a well fortified camp in case of attack both teams should camp there." said Mikoto.

(later that night. )

"Looks like we need to gather some more water. Kankuro and Temari would you two mind going and getting it?" said Baki. As they were walking to the small stream they thought they heard a buzzing sound and were suddenly covered with bees. The bees with paralysis venom then stung them in the neck as they tried to swat the bees off of themselves.

"It has been a while since Kankuro and Temari left could you check on them please Hinata?" asked Baki "Looks like they have been captured. I see no signs of a struggle, and they are both unconscious. I think they have been drugged or poisoned some how. They are in a camp about 3 kilometers north of here. I see a huge bee on the way here looks like it is holding a note. I can read the note from here" said hinata. "It says hand over your bikochu if you want your shinobi back alive, meet us in the clearing near the river tomorrow morning." "Then we must go and get them. I will kill anyone that stands in our way. No one hurts or kills family except possibly me." said Gaara in a monotone voice while he started walking towards the door. "Gaara stop, it is getting late in the day, if we go out there now we are playing into their hands. We should attack at dawn when we have the advantage. We currently have two sharingan users, one sage, one Byakugan user, two insect users, and four pissed off jinchuuriki, one of which has the cooperation of her Bijuu. I do not see them winning here. We all need to get together and plan our attack, and trust me Gaara you can crush all the enemies you need to prove your existence you want." said Naruto.

"Instead lets plan out how we can get them back before we walk into a trap."said Fuu. "Ok what does our resident girl genius have in mind?" asked Mikoto. "I have a feeling that they are planning an ambush for us where they are supposedly going to return them. They will probably leave half of their troops at their camp. That is our chance separate them. Tonight lets send two platoons into the forest in-between the ransom point and their camp. Then have them henge into rocks and animals and such. Then while me, Hinata and Mikoto-sama meet with the ransomers if it is an ambush we fight them. While Naruto, Baki and Gaara infiltrate their camp and rescue them before they crush them literally in Gaara's case. If either of their groups tries to go reinforce the other than they will be ambushed by a platoon of our clones. Shino will stay at the base to guard Suna's bikochu." explained Fuu. "Sounds like a plan to me." said Mikoto

(The next morning with ransom group.)

"They are on their way to the ransom point. You're correct Fuu the clones they are trying to pass off are fake they are made of honey." Said Hinata. "Good now to show them who is the better insect user."said Fuu. Shortly afterward Suzumebachi, Kurobachi and Jibachi walked into the clearing. "Here are your shinobi Hand over the bikochu and we will return your shinobi." Said Suzumebachi. "Ok we will send them right over." said Fuu with a smirk. She then released the seals on her container. Suddenly all that anyone saw was millions of kikaichu, bees and ants swarming the clearing. There were so many insects it blocked out the sun. Immediately The Kamizuru clan members unleashed their bees only to find them driven back by the quality and quantity of Fuu's insects. Before to long the enemy had been drained of chakra and knocked out. After securing the prisoners in a scroll they made their way to where Gaara and Naruto were fighting.

(with Naruto's Group)

"Ok here is the plan Gaara I am going to use **Kirigakure no Jutsu (****Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique )** to blind them then you can move in your sand and crush them if that is what you want to do."explained Naruto. As Naruto was saying that he was already sending the mist into the area. It kept getting thicker and thicker. The last thing any of them saw was feeling sand creep up their legs before they were crushed. Baki was making his way over to where Temari and Kankuro were kept as Gaara was crushing the enemy, and he untied them and woke them up. A while later Hinata, Fuu and Mikoto walked into the clearing. Immediately they all started to look around the camp for anything of value. Out of the corner of her eye Fuu saw a huge scroll then she opened it and saw it was a Bee summoning Contract. She put it on picked it up and decided to sign it later if the toads gave permission. Of course she was wondering what type of shinobi brought along a summoning contract in a mission.

(The next day)

"Thanks again for helping with the Mission it is doubtful we would have succeeded on our own. You have Suna's thanks."said Baki with a wave. With that the Sand team started the trip back to Suna.

(Meanwhile in the hokage's office)

"Yo, I have a message from Kakashi. He has been ambushed by two chunin level enemies. He is expecting Jonin level enemies in the Future and he is requesting back up. A businessman named Gato had hired shinobi to kill the bridge builder so he can oppress the land of waves. Kakashi asked if the group sent as back up could possibly be assigned a mission to assassinate Gato so that after the mission is finished he will not be able to hinder Waves recovery." explained Pakkun. "Tell him I have just the team I am sending the three genin from team 9 Mikoto and Shino will be returning to the village with the Mission objective from their last mission." Explained Tsunade.

"Shizune, write a message to Mikoto explaining the situation, and have the three genin make their way to assist Kakashi! I swear when Kakashi gets back I am going to kill him for taking three green genin on a B possibly A ranked mission!"yelled Kakashi.

(A/N) I know the fights were short but honestly I don't foresee this team having any issues with the enemies from the hunt for bikochu arc. This chapter was mostly about the beginning of Gaara's redemption. Next is the land of waves arc. I will not be having the same old enemies that most people have for the wave arc. Yes Zabuza and Haku will still be there but there will be much more than those two fighting. There will be Zabuza and Haku plus 5 other people. (not including the Demon brothers that will not be shown in this story, you read one attack of the demon brothers, and you have read them all.) I am still writing the Wave arc so it might be a while before my next update. I prefer to write one chapter per arc (exception is the chunin exam arc) so the next chapter will be a long one.


End file.
